Arizona's Past Wounds
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Arizona struggles to move on from his past because of horrifying flashbacks of his past which causes distractions on living a new life? Can Musaki and all the kung-fu masters help him out? Prepare for the awesomeness made by AniUniverse!
1. Struggling to Move On

New story! This one came to mind immediately after 'Dark Side of the Moon.' It's the sequel to the fic that takes place after this and the events of 'A Tiger Cub's Horrifying Secret'. Arizona's living a new life after being taken in the Jade Palace, but struggles to move on from his past as haunting visions and nightmares from his past threaten to live a new life. This deserves an angsty moment, but can also be added as a horror thing. Should I or should this not have a horror genre along with angst? Let me know as you review. Until then...enjoy the new story!

* * *

><p>Arizona's Past Wounds<p>

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Struggling to Move On

One night in the Jade Palace, Arizona sits alone at the roof of the palace, looking up at the half moon and he knows that he's different from other wolves who howl at a full moon and one can witness the darker side of one.

He hears the thoughts of Dai Ling's words embedded on his head thinking that no wolf would ever howl at a half moon, but he didn't really care about what he said because he is who he is.

He felt like he had no other choice but to let out his frustration by howling at the half moon. He just felt the need to sort of deal with his own issue about trying to move on with his life, but finds it hard to escape Dai Ling's words.

After that, he lowers his head down and lets out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes for a while just to think things over and he finds that living a new life after Dai Ling's death and being prisoner at Kong Wolf City would prove to be a challenge if his past might be a cause of distraction.

"Arizona?"

Arizona quickly opens his blue-hazel eyes, stands up, turns around and sees Musaki standing there on the roof, looking really worried. He lets out a heavy exhale and he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Musaki scratched the back of his neck and he answered, "I kinda...heard you howling and I just wanted to know if everything's okay."

Arizona was trying to cover up the fact that he's struggling to move on with a new life so Musaki wouldn't notice, but just as he was trying to find an excuse, it proved impossible because he could see in Musaki's face that he knows what's really his problem. Musaki immediately asked, "Haunted by your past, aren't you?"

Silence filled the air and all Arizona could do is just stand there and he turned away from him because he knew Musaki was right. He lets out a big sigh and replied, "Yeah, I am. I've been living here for like two months now and everything's fine and all, but sometimes it's kinda hard for me to just accept what it is because I can't get whatever happened out of my head."

Musaki wanted to know more about it and he got to his side and asked, "How long have you felt that way?"

"After my first week of living here. I often have nightmares thinking that he might still be alive and will come back for me." Arizona replied, sadly.

"He's dead, remember?"

Arizona sat down on the roof and replied, "I know. But that's not the only thing I'm worried about."

Musaki sat down with him and he asked, "What's that?"

"Just last night...I dreamt that the entire Valley was burning down and that everything was destroyed, everyone was dead and I see people being burned to death or even killed and I couldn't do anything to save them because it was already too late. I often see...little kids...get killed in the process and I just felt really helpless."

Musaki was silent for a minute, but he figured that Arizona's problem was that he can't let go of the past and that his new life might be threatened with the haunting images of what he's been through. He didn't want that to happen and he's willing to help him in any way possible. He puts his hand on his shoulder and he asked, "Look, the Valley is a very happy place...even though danger lurks in every now and then, but that's where me, the Five and Po come in to prevent this from happening. I'm willing to help you get past this so you can live a happier life."

Arizona knew that Musaki would be the person that he can count on and trust and he looked at him and said, "I'm really happy that you came into my life."

"Hey, it's only the beginning. Just keep your head up, okay?"

"I'll try."

Musaki patted him on the back and walks away, leaving Arizona time to think and contemplate on what had happened after Musaki came into his life and became a great friend to him. He never really thought people like him would exist in this universe, but he's glad he met him.

He stood up, looked at the moon again and climbs down from there. As he made his way back in the students barracks, he fears that his past might haunt him again making his new life really difficult to live on. He sighs heavily before he reaches the door and thought to himself, 'What do I do? I wanna move on with my life, but how do I avoid this problem I'm having from my past if it's still there to haunt me?'

Later that night, Arizona-along with Ruiz, Kazuo and Shing-all fell asleep in the dorm room and Arizona was the only one tossing and turning, groaning in his sleep as if a nightmare is about to come over.

_Nightmare_

_Arizona runs through the streets of the Valley of Peace as he sees the entire place on fire. Villages and homes were being burned to the ground and in a matter of seconds, little kids were consumed by the flames, leaving behind their entire bodies burned. Arizona looked in horror as everything was coming out._

_But it grows worse from there...he sees Kazuo, Shing and Ruiz's bodies-all hung, stabbed and bloodied up. Arizona became completely terrified seeing his friends die in a gruesome, disturbing manner. And then, he sees Max's remains scattered around the ground and blood gashing out of his skin and what's worse...Musaki stabbed and bleeding all over his body._

_Arizona got down on to his knees and started crying hysterically, seeing his friends he cared so much for were dead. But what's even worse than that? He looks up at the Jade Palace and it exploded into a million pieces and he watched in ultimate horror as it just happened. His new home was gone._

_When he walked in there, he sees everything gone and destroyed in seconds. He felt a chill go down his spine and he literally sees Master Shifu lying there in a pool of blood on the ground and then to his shock, Po was also wounded and killed too with mounds of blood coming out oof his body and then, he sees the Furious Five-all hung and killed too._

_Every person that he cared so much for were dead and gone and he didn't do anything to save them. Tears were filling up his eyes and he started sobbing hysterically, knowing that he was alone now and with a sight like this...it became horrifying for him._

_All of a sudden, Arizona heard some footsteps coming in and in the dark shadows, he sees a very familiar face coming in behind him..._

_"Arizona..." the mysterious figure growled._

_Arizona immediately knew that voice. He looked up, gasped in horror and whispered, "No...it can't be!"_

_It was Dai Ling...coming back with a vengance. He brought in his dagger and planned to kill Arizona. He growled at him and he yelled, "THIS IS WHERE YOUR LIFE ENDS!"_

_As he was about to stab him..._

SNAP!

Back to reality

Arizona woke up screaming loudly and when he turns around, he sees that he's in his room. He started panting heavily and sees Ruiz, Kazuo and Shing still asleep, but alive. Arizona shuddered softly, thinking that his past might get in the way of his new life and fears that his nightmare will become a reality.

He laid his head back down, looks up at the ceiling and fear soon sets into his head and he tries to avoid that feeling of helplessness again and goes back to sleep.

Unaware that Master Shifu was checking in on him, thinking that something's bothering Arizona and whispered to himself, "What is Arizona afraid of?"

* * *

><p>Do I know how to create angst with a horror side or what? Awesome start, right? This is gonna be an awesome fic! Tell me what you guys think of it and this is only the beginning!<p> 


	2. Talking About It

Visions of the past haunted Arizona and maybe the enxt day will get better for him in a therapeutic way; yoga and discussing the subject. Maybe those options can help him in any way.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Talking About It<p>

The next morning, Arizona was the only one awake and he needed something to help kill the visuals of his nightmare and his haunting past. Being that it's early in the morning, he groaned sleepily, scratched his head, got up from his bed, walked out of the door and into the hallway and when he got outside, he sees Musaki doing some yoga on the Sacred Peach Tree. He sees all of the moves he's doing and he knows that he's never done this before, but it couldn't hurt to learn a few things.

As he got there, he sees Musaki meditating a little bit and he definitely needs something to make him relax for a while. Musaki sensed that Arizona was there and he said, "Did you come to learn some yoga?"

Arizona didn't know that Musaki knew that he was here. He became surprised and he lets out an embarassed chuckle and he said, "I guess so."

"I know you have no experience with this, so I might be willing to help you out."

Arizona immediately got to his side and Musaki stood up and taught him some yoga tricks. He puts his foot on his other leg and puts his hands together and Arizona tries to do it, but ends up falling to his butt numerous times. Musaki could understand his flaws on this and he said, "Don't worry about it. It's a learning process."

Arizona rubs his butt and he said, "I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with falling down on my butt."

"I tried it the first time and I felt the same way, but I think it's a lack of balance from what I heard." Musaki answered.

Arizona never thought of something like that and he asked, "Lack of balance?"

"Yep. When you try to stand still, but struggle a little bit, you're basically distracted by something and you sort of lose balance within yourself."

"Yeah, that explains why I keep falling down."

Within the next hour, Musaki taught Arizona everything about yoga movements and also some tai chi movements to help ease up his esteem and flexibility. Arizona struggled a few times, but he eventually got it down pat as he saw Musaki doing some moves and incorporated those himself.

Musaki was impressed by his moves and copying everything he does and made it more awesomer than ever. The last part of it ends with him and Arizona meditating together and Arizona tries to find peace in his head, but it struggles to play along with images of his past popping in his head.

He takes deep breaths, closed his eyes and tries to imagine a place somewhere peaceful. And within a minute and a half, he suddenly embraces yoga. He let out a small sigh and Musaki got up and asked, "How was that?"

Arizona opened his eyes and he didn't know if he felt anything or what. He replied, "I don't really feel anything."

"Well...it leaves you feeling relaxed and it's a good thing to get through the rest of the day too. If you want to do more with me, ask me next time, okay?"

"I will."

Musaki walks out of the peach tree and Arizona remained there, looking at the sun rising up and he's hoping for a better day and maybe adjusting to a new life more.

Hours went by and Arizona was at the Training Hall, doing more aerial kung-fu moves with Tigress. He punched her paws as hard as he could, but he never really thought that they were that strong and hard than ever. He panted heavily and asked, "How come you don't feel any pain in your hands?"

"I've punched some hardwood trees for 20 years and I don't feel anything." Tigress responded.

Arizona seemed a bit uneasy with that kind of format and he never really figured that out about Tigress before. He rolled his eyes and said, "Okay..."

They continued training together and Arizona seemed like he was getting the hang of things, like sparring with Tigress and it pretty much helped him build up stronger moves and also embrace his tough exterior. He lets out a heavy exhale and he asked, "Don't you ever get tired easily?"

"Only when I save China or endure Shifu's harsh punishments." Tigress replied.

"That's kinda big."

"Yes, it is. But it's also good too."

Then, Arizona sees Musaki walking past her and he told him, "Hey, Zona. Shifu wants to see you for a bit."

"I'll be right there." Arizona added.

He walks out of the training hall, leaving Tigress and Musaki alone and he knows that there is no possible way that they can train together. Musaki rolled his eyes and said, "Shouldn't you be punching a dummy somewhere?"

Tigress glared at him with that comment and asked, "Shouldn't you do some training?"

Musaki scoffed at her with that biting sarcastic comment and he told her, "Well, at least my knuckles wouldn't touch any hardwood trees and end up looking like you."

Meanwhile, Arizona walked in the Sacred Hall of Warriors, wanting to see what Shifu wants from him. As he entered, he sees Shifu standing on Oogway's staff, achieving inner peace. He slowly walks towards him, feeling a little nervous that he might break his concentration.

Shifu's ears heard Arizona's footsteps coming by and he said, "I see you got my message."

Arizona was shocked to see that Shifu didn't even turn around yet. But he already had a few things to deal with and he asked, "You wanted me for something?"

Shifu eventually turns around and he faces a very nervous Arizona coming in and he said, "I want to talk to you about last night."

That's when it hit him-he heard him scream because of his nightmare last night. He tried to cover something up and he quickly replied, "What about last night?"

"Is there something bothering you, Arizona?" asked Shifu.

"N-No." Arizona replied, nervously.

Shifu didn't buy that for one minute and he asked, "Because if there is, now is the perfect time to tell me."

"There's actually nothing to say."

Shifu came closer to him and he asked, "Have you been struggling to fit in here?"

The shock punched Arizona in the stomach and he was surprised to know that Shifu actually knew what was on his head and he asked, "How'd you know?"

Shifu heard him admitting it a little and he told him, "I could tell by your eyes that you're having a hard time moving on because of Dai Ling."

Arizona knew that there was no excuses for this one. He sat down, let out a huge sigh and said, "Sometimes I just feel like the memories are coming back to haunt me again because the past just keeps coming back at every chance it hits me. Like I should be happy that Dai Ling's gone, but the impact kinda sticks with me."

Shifu understood where this was going because he had the same feeling with Tai Lung 20 years ago and he replied, "You're struggling to move on from your past, I see. I can understand your troubles and even though you feel as if you want to achieve peace within yourself, there's always something holding you back. Whatever that may be, it's hard to move on."

"How do I make this feeling go away?"

It was a hard question for both of them to answer because it's something that shouldn't be easy to solve. Soon enough, Arizona expressed his feelings about the nightmares he had within the past 2 months and kept it a secret, which made Shifu a little shocked.

"How come you never told anyone about this?" asked Shifu.

"It wasn't that important. I'm always afraid that I'll lose the people I care about and that I didn't do anything to save them." Arizona explains, sadly.

Shifu could sympathize Arizona's sadness and he told him, "May I make a suggestion?"

"What's that?"

Shifu had a little idea on his head and figured he needed something or someone to help Arizona's troubles and he asked, "Do you think you'll be happy with working with the Dragon Warrior? He might be able to help you."

Arizona figured that turning to Po would sorta help him, but he wasn't sure if he can open up to him in any way because it's a personal secret to him, but on the other hand, he figured that it could help him a little bit. He looked at Shifu and asked, "I'll think about it."

"Of course." Shifu nodded.

"So...am I done now?"

"You may go back to training."

Arizona nodded, then bowed to him and exited the room. While he was walking, he felt like he could accept some assistance from Po and maybe have someone to be his guide to help him with this problem he's having. He's not sure when it might happen, but he's hoping.

* * *

><p>Next up, a conversation between Po and Arizona. Would it help him? Find out next!<p> 


	3. Open Up

Arizona opens up to Po and I want to be honest, you think he'll open up to Po?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Open Up<p>

The afternoon drags on and Arizona was sitting there on the Sacred Peach Tree, feeling the wind blow through his hair and fur, just thinking over a few things. He looks up at the sky and thought about what Shifu said about him working with Po. On one hand, he's not really sure if he can open up to him because it's a very personal thing that shouldn't be talked about, but on the other hand, he's always been cool with Po since he came here and has been like a mentor more so than a friend.

Suddenly, he hears footsteps coming from behind and he turns around and sees Po coming up. He let out a small chuckle and asked, "How'd you find me?"

"Shifu told me I could find you here." Po added.

"Well, here I am."

Po sat down next to him and an awkward silence emerged. Arizona didn't know what to say to him about his past and some recent nightmares he's been having and he knew that if he told, he would think (at least on his mind) that Po wouldn't understand. Po was the first to break the silence and said, "So...you wanna learn a few pointers from me, I see."

Arizona sighed heavily, covers his eyes and replied, "Yeah, Shifu said that it'd be really good for me."

"Shifu told me that earlier and I was pretty awestruck when he told me that I can train with you. It'd be like having a student...that I don't mind hanging out with." Po added, rubbing his head.

Arizona chuckled softly and he never really thought of Po as like a friend, but almost like a brother to him. With him being the Dragon Warrior, it's like he expected kung-fu masters to be tough and too strong, but it's totally different. He asked him, "Why are you nice to me, though?"

Po turned to him and asked, "What?"

"Like...I always thought that kung-fu masters would be...you know, like..."

"Strong?"

"Yeah."

Po knew that that question was coming, but looking back on his journey of being a kung-fu master, his personality never changed as he stayed true to himself through it all and he replied, "Not much about me has changed before I became the Dragon Warrior and I guess I'm in the same way as you-like unsure of yourself and thinking that you might not be good enough for anyone else because of the way you are. But I realized that all of that is what makes me me and after being a kung-fu master, I'm still the same person no matter what. As long as I'm true to who I am, that's what makes me a better kung-fu master."

Arizona figured that being true to himself might be a great sense of philosophy that he could use for himself. He looks at Po and he could tell that all of those things are really true. He sighed heavily and he tells him, "Can I tell you something...personal?"

"Sure."

"Well...I'm not sure if I can tell you because...you probably wouldn't understand."

Po puts his hand on Arizona's shoulder and he said, "I'd understand. You can tell me anything, Zona."

He lets out a heavy sigh, clears his throat and tells him, "I've been having nightmares lately...about my past. Sometimes I kinda ask myself that is my past coming back to haunt me? Anyway, I've seen visions of Dai Ling in my dreams coming back to kill me after I killed him and that he and his comrades might be seeking revenge against me and end up destroying the people I care about the most. It kinda gets in the way of living my new life here in peace, you know? I really don't know how else to just get that thought out of my head. I tried to keep it to myself, but it just makes it hard for me to tell someone about it because they really wouldn't understand everything that I've gone through-being molested, abused, hated and judged. It still feels like it's my fault, like I caused it to happen even though I didn't, but it still feels that way."

Po felt really sorry for him because he didn't really think that Arizona went through a lot of stuff like that. He let out a huge exhale, turns to him and just sympathized with him by saying, "Everything that had happened wasn't your fault. It just...happens. I never really thought that things from your past were that bad."

"I wouldn't say bad, just worse. Thinking about it makes me feel like I'm nothing but a piece of crap, like I'm never gonna amount to anything."

"Don't say that, Zona. You're worth more than that. I've seen the way you sparred with everyone else here and more likely, you protect your friends with your instinct when things go wrong. You can't change the past, but you can't let it take control over you. I had to learn that one the hard way."

Arizona was curious to know about this and he asked, "How so?"

"Well, we were on our trip to Gongmen City to stop Shen from using a cannon that threatens to destroy kung-fu, but for me, I saw visions of my past-about my parents and I realized that Shen was responsible for those things. It kinda distracted me from this endurance and I wanted to know more about it, which almost ends up me being almost killed in the process with his cannon. Then someone told me that my story never had a happy ending, but it doesn't make me who I am. It's the rest of my story. It hit me right in my fat butt that everything that had happened made me live a happy life which eventually ended up with me being the Dragon Warrior. If it wasn't for my parents risking their lives for me and being adopted by my dad, none of this would be possible."

Those words touched the wolf deeply and figured that the past doesn't really matter to him and he felt sorry for Po for going through something like that. He asked, "What does it all mean?"

"If you stay in the past, it might make you more miserable. You have to find peace within yourself to let the past be the past."

Arizona knew that he was right about it. He just didn't want to let it get in the way of his new life here. But he was still scared that it might happen again and he let out a heavy sad sigh over this and he said, "I guess I'll take your word for it."

"So...you kinda get where I'm going, right?"

Arizona didn't know what answer he could say to him and he just fell silent for a bit because he was in range of mixed emotions about it. Po could tell that he's still struggling to move on and he just stood up, patted his head and said, "Things will get better, you'll see. I'll check on you later, okay?"

"Yeah." Arizona replied.

Po left the Sacred Peach tree, leaving Arizona alone to just look over the village and hope for the best and he felt like he needed something to help him out and he went ahead and started meditating to help get his mind off of the haunting memories of his past.

But he was still having a hard time telling anyone about his secret stuggle and how to cope with it and he thought to himself, 'Nobody really understands what I've been through...nor do they understand me.'

* * *

><p>I feel sorry for Arizona. Do you? In the next chapter, there is gonna be yet another nightmare for Arizona. Trust me, it'll have you jumping at your skin...as long as you don't fall out of your seat.<p> 


	4. Is This Another Nightmare?

Wanted to go for another nightmare sequence. This nightmare scene was inspired by a scene from Halloween 4 back on October 31st where this killer dude with the mask attempted to kill this little girl. So I decided to go for this one especially for Arizona. Imagine this sequence playing in your head as you're reading.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Is This Another Nightmare?<p>

Nightfall comes and Arizona is still asleep, but he kept tossing and turning, groaning heavily and panting sharply as if another nightmare is coming up again.

"What do you want? Leave me alone..." Arizona said, sleepily.

He knew that it was about his past and feared that it might be Dai Ling.

_Nightmare_

_Arizona is awoken by a thundering sound and he wakes up to find that he is alone in his room, thinking that Kazuo, Shing and Ruiz are already gone. He then tries to go back to sleep, but he hears a creaking sound on the door and that it's cracked open. _

_He gets up out of bed, walks over to close the door and as he was walking past a mirror, lightning flashes and Dai Ling appeared out of nowhere with a sword and then flashes back to darkness._

_Arizona eventually closed the door and walks slowly back to his bed when his ear picked up the creaking sound that the door was wide open again. It was really weird for him that someone keeps opening the door and him closing it again._

_'Is there anyone here?' he thought._

_He starts panting heavily and picked up a sense that someone might come after him, but he ignored it and planned to shut the door for the second time, but just as he was about close it, a hand picks up his foot, which made him scream, and he was almost being dragged under his bed by someone and he tried to free himself and escape, but the door was locked._

_He tried numerous efforts to open the door and it wouldn't budge. Soon enough, out comes Dai Ling as lightning flashed with his scarred face, holding a sword ready to kill Arizona._

_Arizona looked up and he saw Dai Ling and screamed for help before he could be killed._

_"Help me! Someone get me out of here! He's trying to kill me!" Arizona shouted._

_Dai Ling stood up behind him as lightning flashed, still holding the sword and when Arizona tried to open the door, it quickly opened itself and Dai Ling was in front of him with the sword on his hand planning to stab Arizona. He screamed in fierce terror as Dai Ling said, "You will get what's coming to ya!"_

_"Please leave me alone!" Arizona screamed._

_Dai Ling wasted no words and slashed Arizona's chest, leaving a bloody scar and he was screaming uncontrollably and then..._

Back to reality

Arizona woke up screaming hysterically, which woke up Kazuo, Shing and Ruiz out of nowhere as the lightning struck. He found that he was still in his room and he checked under the bed to see if Dai Ling was under there or on the other side and he wasn't there. He looked at his chest and he sees no scar there. He sighed in relief and panted heavily after realizing that another nightmare just came again.

Shing glared at Arizona with an annoyed look on his face and asked, "Seriously?"

He didn't know that his screaming kept them awake and he kinda felt embarassed and a little ashamed that he did and he replied, "I'm sorry, guys."

"Dude, that's like the second time in a row." Kazuo added, angrily.

"I counted 9." Shing added.

"Whatever."

Ruiz looked at Arizona and realized that something was wrong with him and he asked, "Dude, you've been screaming for nonstop times. What's wrong with you?"

Arizona knew that it would be a subject matter that he wouldn't discuss with and he kept it silent for a bit. Ruiz didn't seem to think Arizona would keep this a secret, but on the look on his eyes, he could tell that it was something about his past.

"It's about Dai Ling, isn't it?" asked Ruiz.

Arizona lowered his head down and covered his eyes to prevent himself from breaking down crying and replied, "Uh-huh."

Ruiz could tell that he was tormented by it because he felt the same way when Dai Ling took him in and mercilessly abused him and mistreated him in millions of ways. He puts his arm around his shoulder and he asked, "Are you afraid?"

"I'm afraid that...he might come back to kill me." Arizona added, in a sad tone.

Kazuo and Shing felt for Arizona's sympathy and they didn't know what to think of that and Kazuo asked, "I thought he was dead."

"He is. But sometimes I wonder...did I do the right thing by killing him to keep the people I care about alive?"

Shing went over to him and he said, "You did what you had to do. You kept your friends alive and safe to get that crazy wack job out of your grasp."

"Yeah, I know...but still...what if his comrades might still be...?"

Arizona was gonna finish the last part, but he knew that it might be still to haunting for him to even mention it and he ended up not saying anything else about it. All three knew that maybe it's better if that subject was kept under wraps for the rest of the night and Ruiz patted him on the shoulder and said, "All I can say is that he can't hurt us now and maybe this will all go away."

Arizona looked at Ruiz and he had a sense of hopelessness and fear inside of him that something like this would be hard to get rid of and he only said, "It'll never go away."

Ruiz felt really sorry for him and he didn't know what else to say to make him feel better and he just gave him a hug to sorta help him out a little. All three of them went back to bed and Arizona tried his hardest to get some sleep, but felt like if he closed his eyes, a different nightmare would emerge and visions of it might be a reality one day.

He eventually closed his eyes, but not before leaving a small teardrop falling down on his eye as he went to sleep. All four of them were unaware that Musaki watched the whole thing and he felt like he wanted to be there for his best friend. He went back to his room, laid down on his bed and whispered to himself, "Don't worry, Arizona. I'll protect you no matter what...just like I promised."

* * *

><p>Talk about scary! So should I or should I not do more nightmare scenes for Arizona in later chapters? Coming up, more drama and angst at its awesomeness!<p> 


	5. Distractions

Let's see what happens if Arizona's distractions might cause a friction between the kung-fu masters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Distractions<p>

The next day comes and Arizona is still struggling to move on from his past because of the nightmares he's been having and everyone seemed to be worried about him and wanted to know what's on his mind. He's still keeping his personal memories under wraps to everyone, but he's more open to Po and Shifu to talk about it because he feels as though that they might listen and help him out, but not sure if they can understand what he's gone through.

He works heavily on his training with much more aggressiveness and giving it everything he has, hoping to kill the visuals of his past, but it keeps popping up like crazy and it just wouldn't stop at any given moment.

No matter how hard he tried, Dai Ling's image keeps getting stuck inside of his head, which adds more distraction to his training and living his new life in peace. Shifu could notice his movements that he's haunted by something that's completely horrifying and he wanted to do something to confront this problem.

Shifu was sparring with Arizona, hoping that he might focus on his kung-fu and he's been doing well on the sparring thing, but when he sees a memory of him being beaten by Dai Ling, he stops midway and then Shifu kicks the crap out of him, causing him to fall down.

Arizona groans in pain and starts breathing heavily and suddenly sees that he's been distracted again and Shifu comes up to him and he said, "Arizona, you lost your focus again."

He stands up, starts panting heavily, looks at Shifu with a remorseful look and said, "Sorry, master."

"Meet me in the Sacred Hall of Warriors." Shifu said, angrily.

Shifu walks off, leaving Arizona lowering his head down and then looking at everyone else, not saying a word and then he can sense tension rising throughout and all he could do is just lower his head down in shame and then walks out of the training hall to face Shifu.

Tigress felt suspicious to know what caused those distractions and that he knows something he doesn't and demands to know what it might be. She curled up her fist and wanted to confront him head-on.

Musaki could see Tigress feeling tense and he fears that she might do the same thing she did to Po back at Gongmen City, but much more worse. He starts feeling scared for Arizona and wants to do something to help him.

Meanwhile at the Sacred Hall of Warriors, a very anxious and nervous Arizona walked inside and when he got to the Moon Pool, a very frustrated Shifu wants to know why he was distracted during his training and he turns to him and asked, "Why couldn't you focus?"

Arizona sighed heavily and wanted to answer his question, but that would mean telling him he still can't move on from his past and tries to keep silent. Shifu wasn't having it, so he got to him and shouts, "I demand an answer from you!"

He lowered his head down and he only said, "You just don't understand."

That made Shifu really angry and he yelled, "Don't understand what? What are you trying to tell me?"

"I can't move on with my past! All right? Is that what you want to know?" Arizona screamed.

Shifu froze for a minute and he couldn't believe that he's still holding on to the past and it's like nothing Shifu told him made sense to him because it's still there. He exhaled exasperatedly and wanted to know why he couldn't let it go. He asked him, "Why do you refuse to move on?"

"I tried. I tried so hard to...to just move on, but...but I still have nightmares about Dai Ling coming back for me and plan to kill me." Arizona said, in between breaths.

Shifu softened his face and comes closer to him and said in a soft tone, "But... that's all in the past."

Arizona got misty-eyed because it was a hard subject to even talk about and it certainly broke him to the point where he felt like crying. He said, tearfully, "I know, but sometimes...I just feel like I'm afraid that it might happen here...the beatings, the hatred, the molesting..."

Arizona felt like those memories were so bad that it was too much for him. He sat down on the steps away from Shifu and he told him, "You just wouldn't understand...what I've been through."

Shifu felt sorry for him and he told him, "I made a promise to your father that I can give you a happy life and I'm willing to keep that promise. Tell me the truth, do you not feel safe here?"

"I do. I'm just worried that...it might not last and I'm afraid that I'll lose the people I care about and it'll make me feel helpless. Do you know what that feels like...when you lose someone you care for and you would've done anything to save them?"

Shifu could empathize what Arizona's saying because he still felt helpless for trying to destroy what he had created with Tai Lung and it still hung on his head and he told Arizona, "Yes, I do. You've heard of Tai Lung before, right? He wasn't just my student, but he was my son. I raised him as my own and wanted to train him kung-fu and I believed that he could be a warrior, but Oogway sensed that there was darkness in his heart. When it came time to give him the Dragon Scroll to be the Dragon Warrior, Oogway refused to let me give to him. I was torn between listening to my student or my master and I chose my master over giving the scroll to Tai Lung. His reaction-destroying everything and everyone in the Valley of Peace and I wanted to stop him, but how? How could I destroy everything that I created for him? I could've done something and I've been kinda harsh on my students ever since...that is until Po came into my life and became the Dragon Warrior. Unexpected, but he defeated Tai Lung. I still felt like I could've done something, but Po helped me find peace within myself. So don't think you're the only one who felt like you could've done something when you wanted to."

Arizona felt surprised knowing that Shifu did feel helpless and he just exhaled deeply and said, "I've always heard about Tai Lung, but I never actually heard him like this."

"That story is very personal and painful to me...and I don't want you to go through the same feelings I've been in and don't let your past overpower your potential of living a new life."

Arizona thought about it for a minute and what Shifu said really sunk in...almost. He breathes heavily and wants to move on, but needs some help to gain peace again. He looks at Shifu and he said, "I'm considering working with the Dragon Warrior and...see if he can help me live in peace."

Shifu looks at Arizona and he said, "I guarantee you that it'll make it a lot easier for you."

"Yeah, why not? It kinda feels weird that I'm already opening up to him."

Shifu sees that Arizona is opening up to him more and he chuckled and said, "Like you're opening up to me."

Arizona stops himself and then he said, "Yeah, like that."

"You're free to go. Just keep your head up, okay?"

"I promise."

Arizona bowed to him and Shifu did the same and Arizona walks out of the palace with millions of thoughts and mixed emotions in his head, hoping that he can try to enjoy a new life and maybe get over this ordeal soon. As soon as he heads to the Sacred peach Tree, he gets stopped by a very heated and furious Tigress coming to confront him.

She growls at him and said, "I want to know what's going on and I want to know now."

* * *

><p>What's gonna happen between him and Tigress? Find out more!<p> 


	6. Nothing You Can Understand About Me

So...I left you wondering what might happen between Tigress and Arizona, right? Tigress demands a confession out of him about his distractions and this will be a little bit of the angsty side. Tell me if it's 200% angst with this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: There's Nothing You Can Understand About Me<p>

Arizona sees a very angry Tigress standing in front of him and had no idea that she was ticked off about something and after she told him that he's hiding something, it made him feel a little uncomfortable and scary at the same time with that scowl look on her face.

Arizona gulps hardly as he starts breathing heavily and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Tigress got to his face and she basically growled at him and said, "You know what I'm talking about. Why were you distracted from your training?"

Arizona didn't bother saying anything about this because he didn't know what she was talking about and that kinda made him feel intimidated, but then he quickly discovers that his distractions might the reason for it. He did hide something to the others and he knows that now is not the right time to tell her about it.

Tigress could tell that something's going on with him and he's not telling him, adding to her fury. She told him, "Something's going on...and you're not telling me."

"So?"

Tigress got to his face and slowly said, "Fess up...now."

Arizona backed away from her and he nervously said, "There's nothing to talk about, so maybe we can just leave this alone?"

Tigress quickly went on attack mode and punched him in the nose, making him fall down on the ground. He grunts in pain, gets himself up and is surprised by this movement and he asked, "What are you trying to do?"

Tigress snarled at him and let out her claws and said, in an angry tone, "I have ways of making you confess."

Arizona started to walk away, but Tigress wasn't gonna have it, so she furiously punched him, flipped him and slams his body down on the ground multiple times in a savage fury and attacks him with everything she's got. Arizona attempts to fight back to get her off and punches her down and pushes her down. He starts panting heavily and shouts, "Leave me alone!"

As soon as he walks away, Tigress grabs his ankle and slams him down on the ground with his back four times, making him bruised and beaten down. He lets go of her grip and he shouted at her, "What's your problem?"

"I know something's going on and you're not telling me! You didn't even answer my question; what is distracting you? And I want the truth!" Tigress demanded.

Arizona felt like there was no other choice and then he lets out a heavy sigh and he told her, in a soft and sad tone, "You couldn't handle the truth."

"Try me." she answered, in a menacing tone.

Arizona sighed sadly, lowered his head down and confessed to her about his personal anguish and he said, "I've been having nightmares lately about...Dai Ling coming back to kill me. Even though I know he's dead, it just feels as if something or someone is gonna harm me and kill the people I care about. I'm just struggling to move on from this ordeal I've been in and all that I've been through, but it's not enough. I've been beaten, bruised, hated and molested by some of his comrades when I was young and I'm worried that the same thing might happen again."

Tigress' face suddenly softened after hearing Arizona's confession and all she could do was just stare at him and feel sorry for him about what he went through and she didn't know how bad his past was. She went to him and asked in a gentle tone, "Why didn't you say any of this before?"

Arizona slowly rose his head and his eyes were misty-eyed and replied, "I didn't know how to tell anyone."

He took a deep breath and told her again, "That's why I don't wanna tell anyone because it's just too painful to mention. No one could understand all the crap I've been through...not even you."

Tigress froze for a minute after she heard what he told her and she then asked, "What do you mean I wouldn't understand?"

Arizona tensed up to the brink of losing it and yelled, "Because you don't! You just don't! There's nothing about me that you can understand! You don't know what it's like to be in a world where no one understands you or even care about you! And I know for a fact that you don't even know what I've been through."

Tigress started to get really angry about this and she then lunged at him and asked, "You think you're the only one? Try being abandoned by people who don't want you, being called a monster at the orphanage and being tormented by it! So don't think you're alone!"

Arizona sighed heavily and turned away from her because he never knew that her past was horrific than his and he felt like she wouldn't understand him, but she does. He then asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I've been in the same boat as you were. I might not have been molested, but I do understand what it feels like to be in a world that doesn't understand you or what you've been through." Tigress added.

She sees tears forming out of his eyes and she quickly reached out to him and gave him a hug. Arizona didn't really know what the cause was, but Tigress told him, "It must be awful for you, but you can't keep those kinds of secrets from us. If you have a problem, just come to us and we'll help you through it."

Arizona didn't really know if he's willing to trust her and he asked, "How do I know you won't hurt me like some of Dai Ling's army?"

"You have to let the past go. Are you having a hard time adjusting here?"

"No, I do. But...I don't know if those memories will go away."

Tigress puts her paw on his shoulder, then Arizona looks up at her and he told her as his ears lowered down, "I still feel like no one understands me at all because I'm different."

"There's nothing wrong with being different. You have a good heart, Arizona. I can see it in your eyes. You're a fighter, a protector and above all...a true warrior of yourself."

He never heard those encouraging words before and he felt like he could trust her for anything, but not sure if he wants to yet after that attack. He let out a small smile and she told him, "You have to tell us your problem. Don't hide it from any of us."

"Well, I'm kinda used to keeping everything a secret. I don't really open up to anyone except for Po, Shifu, Musaki and Max. I feel like I don't really fit in here with you guys since I've been here."

Arizona lowered his head down again and Tigress said nothing, but all she could do is just pat his head and walk away, leaving Arizona alone to think. He never really knew Tigress that much, but he wasn't sure if he could open up to anyone because he still feels like no one understands him at all.

He stood up and only looks up at the sky, letting one tear fall from his eye and thinks about what Tigress said and it did make sense. But it still won't help him get over his past and those nightmares he had.

He whispered, tearfully, "Even if you try to help me or make me feel better, there's still nothing you can understand about me."

* * *

><p>How angsty is this? Don't it make you feel sorry for Arizona? But this is just getting started because there's more!<p> 


	7. Making Myself Hurt

This came out of my head prior to making this fic after hearing the one song that would relate to Arizona. But recently, I get to the root of Arizona's memory of abuse; low self-esteem. It'll make you give Arizona a hug after you read this. BTW, did any of you guys catch the new episodes of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness yet?

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Making Myself Hurt<p>

Later on, Arizona was standing with his back laid against the Sacred Peach Tree, just thinking about the conversation he had with Tigress earlier. He still feels like she doesn't understand what it feels like to be hurt all the time despite hearing about her own share of personal hurtful memories of her past before she became a kung-fu master.

In a way, he could kinda understand her pain, but it doesn't match his own and those memories just won't leave him alone. He lets out a heavy sigh and thought to himself, 'Why am I still existing?'

He then sat down on the ground and looks up at the sky, feeling the wind blow through his messy, ungroomed fur and he covered his face to keep himself from letting anyone see him cry.

Suddenly, visions of Dai Ling's comrades making fun and hating Arizona growing up kept playing on his head and he could still hears the voices of him being taunted by them and all the negativity caused him to have a secret lower self-esteem that no one even knows about.

'You will never amount to anything!'

'This kid is like half skinny, half fat, like fat-kinny!'

'Who would be friends with a monster like you?'

'He's so ugly, he can't even look at himself in the mirror because the mirror hates ugly wolves!'

'This whole world-including all of China-would be better off without you around.'

'Why don't ya commit suicide? That way, people shouldn't have to suffer because you're not a wolf! You're just a weak, worthless wimp!'

It just made Arizona feel like crap when they had to say whatever they had to say and he's kept this inside for so long that it just made him feel like he wants to die and get it over with. He lowered his head down, curled himself up in a little ball and just break down crying.

He whispered to himself, "No one...can understand anything about me...and what I've been through. Not even my new friends would care about me."

Minutes later, he went back to his room with a heavy heart and an even heavier burden on himself because he could've done something or turned to someone-besides a few good people from Kong Wolf City-to feel good about himself, because there was nothing about himself that he likes. He sat down on the floor, pulled out a guitar underneath his bed and wanted to let his feelings out in the most possible way-through song. He strums his guitar and starts singing a song about feeling hurt, in a tearful shaky voice.

_I hurt myself today  
>To see if I still feel<br>I focus on the pain  
>The only thing that's real<br>The needle tears a hole  
>The old familiar sting<br>Try to kill it all away  
>But I remember everything<em>

_What have I become  
>My sweetest friend<br>Everyone I know goes away  
>In the end<br>And you could have it all  
>My empire of dirt<br>I will let you down  
>I will make you hurt <em>

He was unaware that while he was singing, Po walked past the hallway and he heard someone playing music and it lead him to Arizona's room and to his surprise, he could hear Arizona's voice...and it was sung beautifully.

_I wear this crown of thorns  
>Upon my liar's chair<br>Full of broken thoughts  
>I cannot repair<br>Beneath the stains of time  
>The feelings disappear<br>You are someone else  
>I am still right here<em>

_What have I become  
>My sweetest friend<br>Everyone I know goes away  
>In the end<br>And you could have it all  
>My empire of dirt<br>I will let you down  
>I will make you hurt <em>

Suddenly, Viper comes by and she sees Po standing in front of Arizona's door and she also heard someone sing in that room and she whispered, "What is that?"

Po turned to Viper with an astonished look on his face and replied, "It's Arizona...singing."

Viper placed her head on his door and she immediately became amazed and surprised by hearing Arizona sing and it felt as if he was going through something that was deeply personal like he was tormented by something from his past. She felt a whole lot of sympathy for him and she turned to Po and said, "Poor thing."

Meanwhile, Arizona slowly strums his guitar and finished the song in a tearful voice as tears start falling down from his eyes.

_If I could start again  
>A million miles away<br>I would keep myself  
>I would find a way <em>

He finishes it with a final chord on the guitar, sets it down and starts crying softly. Po slowly opens the door and sees a very broke down Arizona crying his eyes out and he couldn't bear to see him with that much sorrow and he comes over to him and gives him a hug.

Arizona looks up and sees that he's being hugged and then he looks up and sees that it's only Po and then he sees Viper coming around him and gave him a hug as well. She looked at him with sympathy in her eyes and asked, "Aw, sweetie. Are you okay?"

Arizona wiped his eyes, sniffled a little and he tried his best to keep anyone from seeing tears falling down on his face, but his guard was let down when he looked at Viper. He lowered his head down and nodded his head and they knew something was bothering him.

Po went ahead, puts his hand on his shoulder and said, "Come on, buddy. What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know if I can tell you." Arizona said, with a hurtful tone to his voice.

"Why not?" asked Viper, in a worried tone.

Arizona knew that if he told, he feared that no one would understand him and it would just make him feel even worse and he replied, "It's just too painful."

"We heard you sing just now. I could sense that there is a lot of pain coming out of you." Viper explained.

Arizona could notice that what she just said is true. He did sing because he felt so much pain coming out of him that it made him harder for him to keep it to himself because it's very personal and left him a lot of emotional scars that he's been savoring for years. He felt like he had no choice but to just let it all out.

He sighed heavily and then, he turned to them and he said, "Can I trust you guys?"

"You can trust us for anything." Po added.

He knew that it was time for him to clear the air and he sat down on the ground next to Po and Viper and started telling him everything. As he explained it all, he mentioned that he would get bullied, harrassed, molested and even beaten at times when he was younger...just for being the way he is and told them that he looks ugly, fat and sometimes a weak wimp for not being like anyone else.

This in turn made Po shocked and Viper completely outraged that someone would say some mean things to someone who's been traumatized and hurt most of his life.

Viper angrily looked at him and said, "How dare they say these words about you! If those comrades were still living, I would completely show them what real pain feels like!"

Po calmed her down a little and he told her, "Viper, I'm upset about this too, but let's not jump to conclusions. They still might not be alive."

Arizona sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head and he asked them, "Do you guys think I'm...ugly?"

Po and Viper looked at Arizona and both of them were really shocked that Arizona would ask such a question and they both said, "No."

"There is nothing ugly about you at all." Viper added.

He could sense that they were being sympathetic to him just so they can feel sorry for him to pretend like they were his friends and he asked, "You're just saying that to feel goos about yourselves, aren't you?"

They said nothing for a minute and Po immediately noticed that he thinks that it's all an act and he told him, "Absoultely not. We really think you're special."

Arizona sighed sadly and asked, "What's so special about me?"

He stood up and continued to tell them, "Look at me. I'm 17 years old and I still look ugly, I put on a little weight and I'm not even good enough for anyone. You think anyone would like me because of the way I am? Sooner or later, they'll leave you hanging and they'll hurt you for no reason at all."

Viper puts her tail around her shoulder and she wrapped herself around him to give him a hug and she told him, "That won't happen here."

"How do you know?" asked Arizona.

She smiled at him, nuzzled his cheek and said, "You'll have to trust us."

"Yeah, and we'll be able to help you get past this and move on with your life. All you have to do is just forget about everything that's happened and just stay true to who you are." Po added.

It almost rose up Arizona's self-esteem and he then asked, "Do I still look fat?"

Po looks at him and he doesn't see anything about him that's fat and he told him, "I don't see an overweight wolf anywhere. Do you like being who you are?"

Arizona didn't know how to answer that question, but then he looked at Po and noticed that his weight made him become the Dragon Warrior, despite a few struggles and some flaws on his first time. He looked at Po in the eye and replied, "Yeah."

"That's all that matters. I was where you are the first time I came here. None of the masters took me seriously because I'm fat, but they saw that I would never give up and I slowly earned their respect and gained a lot of it after being the Dragon Warrior. I may not be perfect nor what they would expect of me, but I love the way I am and that makes me awesomer than ever."

Viper smiled at Arizona and she told him, "Po's right. Sure, he may be kinda different and goofy at times, but we love him anyway no matter what. The only question is...what's holding you back?"

He knew that question was coming in and he went and answered, "Feeling like I'm not good enough for anything."

Po went up to him, puts his hand on his shoulder and told him, "The way I see it, you are good enough for anything. Those stupid comrades that can't accept it-that's their problem, not yours."

"You have a good heart, Arizona. Don't let anyone else tell you any differently."Viper said.

All those comments that Po and Viper told him made Arizona feel like he's special and that no matter what, he's always gonna land on his feet and rise to the occasion. Tears start to come out of his eyes and he went in a hugged Po tightly. Po accepts the hug and Viper went in ahead and joined in as well.

"Thank you guys so much for helping me see that I'm strong enough because I didn't think that I'm special." Arizona said, tearfully.

"You're special enough for all of us here." Po whispered.

"And we'll always be here for you." Viper added.

They were unaware that Musaki was standing there with a smile on his face and a tear on his eye that they were comforting his friend. He comes in the room and asked, "Can I join in?"

Po looked ahead and sees Musaki coming in and he lets him join the hug and Musaki told him, "Wish I was there to add something. You're awesome...just the way you are and you're special in every way possible."

Arizona sniffled and said, "Thanks for coming into my life, Musaki."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>It's a good thing Arizona has friends that accept him. I wanted him to be open with most of the Five and Po and Shifu, but I'm not sure if I want him to be open with Tigress. Anyways, this is angst it its awesomeness. Let me know what you think! Next chapter...a moment with Arizona and Tigress (not a romantic one. That'd be too weird) and it'll be the most heartfelt one ever! And later on...another nightmare sequence!<p>

Almost forgot, the song is 'Hurt' from Johnny Cash. May he rest in peace.


	8. Being Groomed

So I mentioned that there will be a Tigress and Arizona moment, but it's nothing romantic. You may think of it as a mother/son thing, but not really. In this, he's a little open to Tigress and starts out awkward. When you read the beginning of it, you'll see why.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Being Groomed<p>

That evening, Arizona was bathing in the barrack's bathing room, his fur soaked up after a long rigorous day of training. It was also good for him after opening up about his past to Po and Viper that day and it was really therapuetic for him to know that his self-esteem might rise up and that he will amount to anything and gain a new life in the palace.

Though, the challenge of getting over his past might prove difficult, but he's hoping that with the kung-fu masters and Musaki's help, he'll get through it. He scrubs his entire fur with soap, washing away the stench of an all-day training session and also washed his spiky hair, keeping it extra spiky and then, cleansed himself with mounds of water.

He got himself out of there, wrapped himself in a towel and proceed to dry himself off and his fur was just as messier as ever, which is what he's used to. As soon as he was ready to get out, he sees Tigress walking in the room, making it a bit awkward for him.

Arizona seemed highly embarassed that Tigress actually came in the room and Tigress saw the wolf's ungroomed fur, which made her surprised and a little uncomfortable at that point. He chuckled nervously and he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to take a bath." she answered.

He felt kinda shy, knowing that they're in the same room, hoping that she wouldn't see him without his shorts or towel and he said, "I was just...leaving the room anyway."

He grabbed his shorts and went out of the room until Tigress said, "Have you ever been groomed before?"

"Never." he said, in an awkward tone.

Tigress sighed heavily and she understood his nervousness and told him, "When I get done, I'll groom your fur because it looks kinda...messy."

Arizona let out a heavy swallow and he asked her, "This kinda feels awkward being in the same room after I just finished cleaning myself up."

She chuckled softly and she told him, "Don't worry. I won't be in the way."

He walks out of the room and as soon as he came into the room, he felt like this was the most awkward moment he's ever encountered. He sighed heavily and tried to keep his mind off of it and he removed his towel and puts his shorts back on and try to go about his evening.

20 minutes later, Tigress came in the room with a brush and he looked up and saw that she was ready for some grooming. She asked, "You ready?"

Arizona felt deeply nervous about this, but knew that he was ready to get this over with so he wouldn't have his hormones get in the way of it. He took a deep breath and replied, "Yeah, I'm ready."

With that, she sat down on his bed and he got in front of her and she proceeded to groom his fur, which wasn't a big deal at all. As she was grooming his fur, she could see a few cuts and scars all over him and she said, "I see a few scars under your fur."

Arizona didn't think that they were still there and he knew that it was still there, but was surprised that someone discovered it. He said, "Yeah, those were from like years and years and years of being abused, beaten and mutilated."

Tigress was surprised at that last part and she asked, "Mutilated?"

"Yeah, I mutilated myself when I was about...8 or 9, I guess. I just...felt like it was the only way to get rid of the memories of being molested and abused by Dai Ling's comrades." Arizona answered.

"And of the scars?" she asked, in a concerned tone.

Arizona covered his face to keep himself from trying to break down and cry again, but there were no tears coming out. Just fear, pain and anguish to relive those memories. He sighed heavily and answered, "Those scars were given by those same army that abused me with their knuckles, whips and swords."

Tigress could not believe that that actually happened and it made her feel sorry for him and as she kept grooming his back, front, legs, arms, tail and hair, she told him about her life about being tormented by some kids at the orphanage in her younger years and that being a target of being a bully had an effect on her.

Arizona in turn, felt like he understood her well and that it's like they're one side of each other that they never knew before and he told her, "I always thought that I was the only one who's been through a lot of suffering."

Tigress sighed heavily, patted his head and told him, "You're not the only one. I think you have a lot of potential and you should feel good about yourself, no matter what."

That made Arizona really smile and then Tigress asked, "Do you still hate Dai Lung?"

Arizona kept it quiet for a while and then, he replied, "Yeah, I do. I hate his comrades too and that croc bandit that killed my mom earlier in my life."

Tigress didn't know that that happened before and she asked him, "That happened?"

His sadness turned into bitterness that his mother was killed before his dad was and he said, "Yeah. I felt like...as I got older, I wanted to seek revenge and find that bandit and kill him."

Tigress could sense that he's still angry about that moment and she felt like he needed some advice to give him and she told him, "Revenge won't solve anything. It'll only make you feel worse and it's not gonna bring your parents back."

Arizona sighed heavily and he knew that she was right and he said, "I know. I just don't know if I did the right thing...like killing Dai Ling for what he did to me and every other wolf in Kong Wolf City for making them miserable."

She didn't know the answer to that question, but could understand the questioning of killing someone to get what's right and she told him, "I don't know the answer for you, but maybe Master Shifu can help."

"You think he can?"

"Yeah, sure."

After a few finished touches, Tigress walked him to the mirror and he sees a fully-groomed version of himself, which made it kinda weird for him. She asked, "What do you think?"

He looks at himself in the mirror and sees him looking really different and he replied, "It looks like...I'm different that what I am."

"Fur's groomed and clean. I've never actually done this with a wolf before." Tigress added.

"I've never been groomed by a tiger before. Usually, tigers are kinda...mean." Arizona said.

Tigress could see what he was saying, but she told him, "Not all tigers. Just some."

He sighs, walks out of the room, but not before he turned to her and said, "Thanks for grooming my fur."

Tigress smiled at him and she replied, "You're welcome. Just felt like you needed one."

"I appreciate that."

He left the room and he looked at his groomed fur and figured that he looked really amazing. He liked his messy features better, but he might be used to it. When he got back to his room, Ruiz looked at Arizona and he was stunned by what his fur looked like and he asked, "What happened to you?"

He sat down on his bed and replied, "Tigress groomed me."

Ruiz seemed a bit confused by this and then, he immediately knew what it meant and he said, "So, you're like clean and everything?"

"Yeah. It was weird, but I think I'm starting to trust her now. Not sure when, but I think she's easy to talk to."

Arizona ponders for a minute thinking that Tigress isn't that much tough and he felt like he could go to her for anything, but not really ready to open up just yet. He's hoping that he'll take Tigress' advice for asking Shifu that question about doing the right thing killing Dai Ling and hopes that it'll all go away sooner.

* * *

><p>Unexpected, I know. But it's kinda cool anyway. Next up...another nightmare scene! And by the end of it, it'll take a turn for the horror.<p> 


	9. Third Nightmare

Nightmare number 3! If this ain't horror and gruesome, I don't know what is (at least on the nightmare sequence).

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Third Nightmare<p>

Midnight strikes forward and everyone else was asleep and Arizona was tossing and turning, having yet another nightmare, but this time it was a different turn for the worse, because not only is it about Dai Ling, but also his comrades. For the past 14 and a half years, he's been tormented, abused and harrassed by them and those kind of scars never healed from him.

Arizona kept groaning in his sleep, tossing and turning and trying to keep his mind out of the memories of Dai Ling's comrades, but it keeps coming back to haunt him yet again.

_Nightmare_

_Arizona ran off in the deep part of the woods, trying to avoid Dai Ling's wolf army out of their clutches to prevent himself from being killed by them. He panted furiously as he kept running, but he heard their growling from behind that they're close to gaining on him and planning to take his life away._

_He could hear them laughing hysterically while holding swords, knives, guns and torches to kill Arizona with. He ran as frantically as he could to try to get away from them, but the faster he ran the more faster they're gaining on him. One wolf went after Arizona's tail and tried to grab it, but he missed in move he could make._

_Then, Arizona sees that there's a ditch there and he stops mid-way and sees that it's a huge drop. He gulps nervously and starts shaking, realizing that he's got nowhere else to go. To add more fear, 28 of Dai Ling's remaining comrades finally got to him and sees that he's trapped._

_One of them held a pickax and stared at him with an evil rageful look on his face and he started laughing sinisterly and held it on the ground and he said, "You've got nowhere else to go...but to your grave."_

_Arizona couldn't stand being in this position and he asked, "Why are you coming for me anyway?"_

_"Because you killed our master and half of our pack! Now you'll see what it feels like to be killed, you...you...MONSTER!"_

_That comment made Arizona grow more angry and upset than ever that the wolf comrade called him that again, but felt the same reaction when they kept calling him that for years; just hurt and depressed. The wolves could sense that he's not gonna back down and then he comes up to him and asked, "It hurts, doesn't it? But that's what everyone will look at you as-a weak, spineless, ugly monster."_

_He lifts up his pickax and plans to slash him with it, but Arizona dodged it quickly which made him angry and then, he struck it on his back, letting out a painful scream and blood starts splattering out of his back and into the floor and Arizona falls down to the ground allowing all the other wolves to tear him apart, ripping off of his flesh and entire body with every ounce of bloodshed coming out and two wolves bashed his head with an ax, revealing his entire skull and brains and they all set his entire body on fire, leaving the wolves cheering in big anger that they killed Arizona._

Back to reality

Arizona screamed again as he woke up from his nightmare and it ends with him feeling completely numb, shaken and totally sick. He moans in deep pain and with the vision of being massacred by Dai Ling's army, he got up out of his bed, went outside and then vomited on the ground.

The sound of Arizona's vomit completely alarmed Musaki as he saw him throwing up and he feared that it might be a possibility of his nightmare...a very worse one. Arizona panted heavily, covered his face and then he turns around and sees Musaki standing there, looking absoultely horrified.

Arizona sighs heavily, glances at the ground and his feet and asked, "Why are you up?"

Musaki stared at Arizona's puke and he could tell that something was wrong and he then asked, "Another nightmare, huh?"

Arizona stared at him for a while and he was shocked to know that Musaki knows what's wrong with him and he never knew that it was something he would do to go inside people's mind and find out what's their true colors. He sighed heavily, lowers his head down and said, "It's the worst one I've ever dreamt. Some of Dai Ling's remaining comrades...wanted to kill me for killing their master. And then...one of them said that I'm...I'm a monster."

That comment really hurt him in his dreams because he's been called that name before by Dai Ling and his other armies and they think that that's what the world sees him as. He's starting to think that killing Dai Ling would result to him being a monster and that tortured him deeply. He sat down on the steps, looking at the sky and thinking that he brought shame to himself yet again.

Musaki sits down next to him, puts his hand on his shoulder and he tells him, "You did the right thing. If Dai Ling was still alive, he still would've kept you here to be harrassed to death."

"I know...but is this what I'll be looked at...as a monster?" asked Arizona, with tears coming down from his eyes.

Musaki could see that he's in a world of pain and hurt over this and he sees Arizona's tears coming down on his face and he told him, "As I said before, I see no monster. I see someone who's been through a lot in his life and needs a good friend by his side. No, a best friend."

It touched Arizona's heart to think of Musaki as his best friend, but he's never been used to those things before and he's worried that he might screw it all up and he told him, "I've never had anyone that cares for me that much. But...I don't know how to be a best friend."

"Hey, we train together, we hang out together, we do everything together. And we also have each other's back all the while, good or bad. No matter what, I'll never leave you alone...unless you really want to."

Arizona chuckled softly as he sniffled a few times with that remark and he wiped his tears as well and he looked at Musaki and said, "I hope I'll try my best to be a better person."

Musaki smiled at him and he said, "You already are...and you have to stay true to yourself. And if anyone tries to hurt you, they'll get the same thing too."

Arizona has never had anyone defend for him multiple times and it made him feel really emotional to the point where he went to Musaki and gave him a hug and cried on his shoulders. He hugged him back and Arizona whispered, "Thank you...for being here for me."

"I'll give my life for you anytime." Musaki added.

"But still...would you still be friends with someone who killed Dai Ling and Max's bio mom?" Arizona asked, in a worried tone.

"I would. But why would you ask something like that?"

"I don't know."

Musaki thought of that question and he said, "Maybe you can ask Shifu about it. You can also ask him to just spend some time with him and Po for a little while. Just get to know them a little and you guys can just talk and everything."

Arizona was a little unsure about this request and he asked, "Can that happen?"

"It worked for me. He's kinda like a father to me, personally. He doesn't see it much and tries to be, but I know he's like a real father to me. You may not know it, but a fatherly side of Shifu comes to him. He's a protector and an understanding person, even though he may be strict at times kinda like my real dad, but underneath it, he cares a lot. I'm kinda lucky to call Shifu as my dad, more so than master. Just think about it."

Musaki pats his head and walks back in the hallway, leaving Arizona alone to look at the moon before coming back inside, both unaware that Shifu heard the entire conversation and he felt touched that Musaki would think of him as a real father. He walked back to his room, misty-eyed and he thought to himself, 'I can't believe Musaki thinks of me as a real father.'

* * *

><p>Even in a horror story, it does have some heartfelt moments. Anyone who opposes this are dead inside (no offense to anyone). Anyways, there will be a bonding moment next chapter!<p> 


	10. Knowing Who You Are

This is something that will put Arizona's way of living a new life to the test; trust and trying to move on. Also, expect a special guest coming in; dedicated to my good friend, Tan-Tan Tanuki.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Knowing Who You Are<p>

The next morning rolls along and at the Sacred Peach Tree, Musaki and Arizona are doing their yoga and Arizona seems to be getting the hang of it, despite falling down on his butt a few times, which seemed to sorta make Arizona feel a little embarassed, but Musaki understands it anyway. Both of them did some warrior poses, tree poses and also stretching their arms and legs.

Musaki looked at Arizona and sees him stretching his entire body on the left side and he asked, "How you doing?"

Arizona strains a little and tries to catch his breath and he replied, "I hope I don't lose the feeling on my legs."

When they did their stretching, they incorporated some of the yoga moves and turned it into a kung-fu version of it, which made it easier for Arizona. Within minutes, Arizona got his yoga skills down to a science and he achieved it really well, which impressed Musaki.

Then, as the sun starts to rise up, they both sat down, crossed their legs, closed their eyes, took deep breaths and began to think happy thoughts. The wind blowing in their fur seemed to relax them and Arizona felt no sense of fear or anxiety when he's with Musaki.

They both opened their eyes and Arizona turned to Musaki and asked, "How'd I do?"

Musaki looked at Arizona and he could not stop smiling on how much improvement that he made on doing yoga for the first time and he told him, "You did awesome. You are now clearly the yoga master."

Arizona felt like he could stand up and cheer after accomplishing the much difficult task for him to do and he just chuckled softly and said, "I have an awesome teacher...who's also my best friend."

That touched Musaki deeply when Arizona told him that he considered him a teacher and a best friend. He just bowed to him and said, "You make an awesome apprentice yourself."

They both walked out of the peach tree, both feeling relaxed and accomplished at the same time. As they were walking down, Arizona asked him, "How many times I landed on my butt today?"

Musaki rolled his eyes at that weird random question Arizona asked and looking back on it, he turned to him and replied, "As of today...I'd say around 21 times you landed on your butt."

Arizona groans in embarassment about this and he said, "Don't tell anyone about this."

Musaki pats his shoulder and told him, with a smile, "Your secret's safe with me, buddy."

Later that morning, Shifu sees Arizona walking on his way to the training hall and he walks over to him and told him, "I would like a word with you, Arizona."

Arizona didn't expect this to happen and he grew really nervous about what the talk was about and he asked, "Am I in trouble or something?"

Shifu chuckled softly and he said, "You're not in any trouble whatsoever. I'm just taking you and Po somewhere where you can regain your confidence within yourself."

Then it hit Arizona-did he already found out about his hidden struggle or did someone just guess? He knew that he's been hiding this from him for so long that he didn't expect it to come out of Shifu's mouth. Suddenly, Po came around and sees both of them standing there and he said, "Hey, guys. What's up?"

Arizona asked Po, "Did you tell Shifu about the conversation we had yesterday?"

Po looked confused about that question and he answered, "No. I didn't tell anyone."

Shifu looked at Arizona in the eye and said, "We're going over to the Wu Dan Mountains. From there, you will see the birthplace of Kung Fu and we will train for a couple of hours there."

Arizona didn't know what to make of that announcement, but he was looking forward to it anyway. He reluctantly said, "Sure thing."

Minutes later, they got there and Arizona was completely surprised at the spectacular view of the entire place like he's never seen it before in his life. His jaw dropped open when he saw the Pool of Sacred tears and the entire mountain. Shifu could tell by his surprised expression that he was riveted by it. He chuckled and asked, "Too much?"

Arizona was speechless and he only let out a small squeak from his mouth as his general reaction. With that, Shifu said, "Let us begin."

Shifu partnered Arizona up with Po to see if they can spar together and how teamwork should go. When it came time to spar, Po was ready for it. He got onto him, pummeled him down, but Arizona flipped out of his grip and landed on his feet, thus landing a graceful combative move. Po ran over to him and landed punches, but Arizona blocked those as he went along and he jumped on top of him and he landed on his back, which made Po grunt out in pain.

He then did a backflip and pounced on Po and kicked him in the face and Po was ready to knock him out, but Arizona was too quick for him. He got behind him and gave him a big kick in the butt, causing him to fall down on his butt. He got into his face and said, "Wolf, five. Panda, three."

Po pants heavily, looks at him in the face and said, in a straining voice, "You can't count that."

Arizona chuckled and said, with a cocky smirk, "Sure I can."

Po grabbed his ankle and flipped him over multiple times, but Arizona stopped midway when he grabbed a tree branch and swung himself around and kicked Po in the face with his feet, causing him to land on the ground and land on Shifu.

Arizona got down on the tree and suddenly regained a massive amount of confidence within himself. He chuckled softly and said, "I did it! I beat the Dragon Warrior at his own game!"

Po whined and pouted a little and said, "That's not fair!"

Then, he hears a muffled voice coming under him and it spoke, "Panda, get your big butt off of me."

He then recognized that it was Shifu's voice and he got up and let Shifu up and slapped the panda in the face and asked, "The last thing I need from you is your fat butt landing on my face."

Po chuckled in embarassment and said, "Sorry, Shifu."

He turned his attention to Arizona and he seemed really impressed by his kung-fu moves and he went up to him and said, "You have officially impressed me with your skills...at such a young age."

Arizona chuckled softly and he said, "I guess that's a good way to start off being 17, I guess."

"Excellent."

Later on, they came back to the Jade palace and Arizona begins meditating again and suddenly, some thoughts about his nightmare he had came back to him and the echoes of the name 'monster' still haunts him all over again and he began thinking about what Tigress said about doing the right thing by killing Dai Ling and worried about what everyone else will think of him.

To seek an answer, he walks over to the Dragon Grotto, where he sees Shifu just meditating away as usual. Shifu could hear him coming this way and he could tell that it might be something important. Shifu said to him, "What brings you here, young Arizona?"

Arizona took a deep breath and his stomach felt lke it was in knots for asking him a question that's been bugging him lately about his nightmares he had. But the one question continues to spark him that he's desperately looking for an answer coming from him. He clears his throat and he said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Absolutely."

"Um...it's about this nightmare I had last night and.."

Before he could say anything else, Shifu hopped out of Oogway's stick and faced him directly, which still shocked Arizona that he could actually do that. He continued on to say, "Well...you know I killed Dai Ling, right?"

"Yes you did." Shifu replied.

"And I killed Max's bio mom too. I was just thinking-do you think what I actually did was the right thing to do?"

Shifu could see where this was coming from and he let out a heavy sigh and answered, "There is no right way or wrong way at all. At times, it may seem like it's the only choice you have to keep your friends and family safe from harm."

"Yeah, but...do you see me like...as a monster?"

"Absolutely not. You just did what you had to do, even in the presence of a hard decision at a time when everything seems to turn out really horrific. I had the same feeling the first I killed someone that wanted to kill my master. Even then, I didn't know if I did the right thing or not, but it was either gonna be him or me that was gonna be killed, no matter who deserved it more. When you killed Dai Ling, how did you feel?"

Arizona didn't know how to respond to that question, but looking back on it, after all the crap that he's had to put up with, he felt like it was most deserving that he'll never harm another wolf or any other animal again. He looked at him and replied, "Like he deserved it. I just wanted to release all the pain I felt for years and especially when he hid the fact that he killed my father years ago without me knowing about it."

"So...you wanted him to feel the same way your father felt."

"Yeah, I did."

Shifu sighed heavily and then, he said, "That doesn't make you a monster. That makes you a protector. There is no right way or wrong way for it. You just did what you did because you wanted to keep the person you care about alive and that's all that matters."

Arizona thought about it and realized that all of that did was to keep everyone in Kong Wolf City and his friends safe from harm. Knowing that if it didn't happen, every innocent citizen could've died. He let out a heavy exhale and he said, "Yeah, you're right. The only thing that matters is their safety and that's why I had to do it."

"You should take cues from Shifu."

Arizona looked behind and he saw a black and white, blue eyed dog heading his way and Shifu recognized him coming by and he said, "Hello, Ichi."

Ichi looked at Shifu and he said, "Hey, Shifu. How ya doing?"

"Just fine."

Ichi looked at Arizona and he recognized him and asked, "How ya been, Zona?"

Arizona chuckled softly and said, "Great."

"Remember when I mentioned that I killed my parents when I was young? I asked myself the same question after that happened and I just felt like people would see me as a monster too. There were days that I wanted to kill myself, but as I grew older, I was surrounded by people who cared about me and would always be there for me no matter what. And I was always afraid that if something goes wrong, I might lose those memories forever and I don't want that to happen. What I can say to you-accept yourself for who you are and less of what everyone else thinks. You make you who you are." Ichi said.

Those words spoke to Arizona as if both of them are like their own person that they never knew about before. He chuckled softly and said, "I guess I found something much more meaningful."

"I had a little help from Shifu." Ichi added.

Shifu chuckled and he said, "I see you as my own children-both of you are like brothers."

Arizona never actually thought of Shifu as his own son, but he felt like he needed to hug him and tell him that he's grateful to call him his own son. Shifu could sense something's up with him and he asked, "Are you okay, Arizona?"

He lost his train of thought for a minute, then turned to Shifu and replied, "Yeah, I'm cool."

Shifu chuckled and said, "Good. You'll make an excellent kung-fu master."

"I can feel it too."

* * *

><p>Tan-Tan Tanuki, I had to bring Ichi in because I want him to understand what Arizona feels about what it feels like to kill someone, even if it's the right thing to do to protect his friends and the people he cares about. Hopefully, it might touch you guys' heartstrings while you read this. For the next chapter...yes, there will be a battle scene later in the story that'll fall into the horror category, so expect some bloodshed coming in later. Until then, the next chapter is where Arizona's nightmare (prepare to drop your jaw in shock) on the ninth chapter will come true. (sinister laugh)<p> 


	11. Plot for Revenge

Remember when I said that two chapters ago, Arizona's nightmare might come true? Well...first part is that I had to put in some of the remaining survivors of Dai Ling's army from 'Dark Side of the Moon'. Don't worry, Dai Ling is offically dead as well as half of his army except 28 of them are standing and plans to exact revenge on Arizona for killing Dai Ling. You think I would leave out a battle scene? This is a pre-battle chapter before the actual battle and expect a lot of horror scenes in it later on.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Plot for Revenge<p>

Further away from the outskirts of China, in an abandoned village 59 miles away from Kong Wolf City; 28 of Dai Ling's remaining army gathered around to plan for revenge against Arizona after witnessing the murder of their leader and several other wolf armies that are killed too. One wolf-mid-40's, male, grey wolf, red eyes with a scratch on either side-went over to his army with an angry hateful look on his face and he said, pounding on the table with rage, "Arizona will pay for what he did to our master! We could've dominated the whole freakin' continent of China if Arizona hadn't have spoiled everything and left us banished from Kong Wolf City! It's time for action!"

Another wolf came forward with an evil smirk on his face, holding a sword and he said, "We will show him no mercy from all of us! That little monster could've got killed then!"

"Not to mention; he's just another ugly wolf that no one cares about!" another wolf said.

"So...Mah-ru, what do we do about it?"

Mah-ru sighed heavily at most of the wolves and he began thinking up of a plan to get Arizona and he said, "Well, we plan to sharpen our weapons and when we see him with no one around, that's where we go for the kill. He stab him, slaughter him...consume him and then...Dai Ling will have been avenged!"

Another wolf went forth and he raised his hand and asked him, "Do I have time to take a dump?"

Mah-ru looked at him with that question and he shouted, "No!"

"But it's kinda important."

He covered his face with embarassment, groans and he said, "10 minutes, Moki."

Moki runs off and Mah-ru continues on with the plan and one stands up and asked, "How about we surprise him by kidnapping and then beat him to a bloody pulp and bash his head with the butt of a pickax?"

"No, it's not good enough, although surprising him could be a good idea. But we have to be smart about it so we don't get caught."

"Well, what if that young panda kid-what's his name-is with him?" another wolf added.

Suddenly, the image of Musaki flipped everyone's mind and Mah-ru remembers him at that battle and for getting Arizona out of there and it angered him more and he said, "That cursed panda...I guess we'll get him and Arizona too! The only problem-where do we find him?"

"Didn't he say he lives with that them there Furious Five and that fat Dragon Warrior?" another wolf asked.

A light bulb went off on Mah-ru's head and he remembered the Valley of Peace because he used to be the troublemaking bully to the entire Valley and he said, in a sinister voice, "Of course...where I was banished there by that Master Oogway before Dai Ling took us in. Gon, you are a useless genius!"

Gon looks at Mah-ru with confusion and asked, "Uh...genius?"

"Anyways, we will come to the Valley of Peace pretty soon and when we find Arizona...I promise you guys that he will never live again."

Mah-ru throws a sword on a picture of Arizona and sticks to the wall, as a tendency of stabbing him and all the other wolves drew their swords at both him and Musaki, knowing that they will come to get them for revenge.

"All right, pack! Let us plan for vengance will be ours!" Mah-ru shouted.

The crowd cheered and howled in deep anger and excitement as they're ready for bloodshed revenge on Arizona, unaware that their messenger heard the whole thing and decided to go by the Valley of Peace and warn Arizona about the wolves' plot.

Mah-ru looks up at the sky and the full moon and he whispered in an angry tone, "Arizona...you just wait. Because you will regret the day you killed our master...and your life will be your last."

* * *

><p>I smell trouble brewing...Sounds like this will be very interesting...<p> 


	12. Nightmare Comes True

This one will be the most heartfelt chapter when it starts out and by the end, it turns into a gasp of horror as this comes about.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Nightmare Comes True<p>

As the days go by, Arizona is starting to feel like he's getting used to living a new life in the Valley of Peace and with Musaki by his side and the Five, Po and Shifu's assistance to get over his past, it seems as though he's found peace. With every ounce of training he goes in and some fun along the way, life couldn't get any better for him.

With yoga, countless kung-fu training and also being Po and Shifu's mentor, it seems as though he's really opening up to them more about everything and feels very comfortable towards them, Musaki and most of the Five and he felt something inside of him that he couldn't explain-for the first time in his life, he felt like he was a part of the family.

Tigress became his sparring partner and the young wolf felt like he's getting good at his training and the more he spars with her, the more stronger he seemed and his training skills impressed her and everyone else around him and each day, he's getting stronger and much more focused than ever, with the help of Musaki, Shifu, Po and the Five as well.

They felt a growing attachment to him and Arizona sees Musaki as like a brother and a mentor to him...at an early age. He cites him as the reason he's reinventing himself to move from his past, no matter how hopeless it may seem.

But they both pass the time to have some fun with each other, just by playing mahjong and just goofing around with themselves and also training with each other to determine who's got the better moves.

One evening, both Arizona and Musaki were just sitting at the Sacred Peach Tree, talking and laughing while looking at the stars together. Musaki looks at the stars that looks like a flower and he said, "You see that?"

Arizona gasps in wonder and replies, "Yeah, I do. It looks really beautiful."

Then, he looks at some more and he said, "Those looks like two wolves trying to kill themselves for a girl."

Musaki looks up at it and he took a look at it and he said, "Oh yeah, there it is. Man, these guys are desperate."

Arizona starts laughing and he said, "I've never done anything like this before."

"I remember me and my dad used to do this when I was just a cub. He said it's like a father-and-son thing to bond and look up at the stars for it has meaning."

Arizona was curious to know about this and he asked, "What's that?"

Musaki sighed softly and he told him, "They represent the great members of our family of the past are up there, watching over us. What we do is just honor them and when we feel alone, those very same stars will guide us."

Arizona did not know how to respond to that because he never realized how much it meant to him to have a father by a son's side. He knows that his birth father was present until he was killed by Dai Ling and he said, "What does it like having a father with you?"

Musaki looked at Arizona with curiosity and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well...I really felt like my dad was always there for me, but I lost the feeling after Dai Ling took me in for the wrong reasons."

"Having my dad by my side is always the best thing because he teaches me a few things and you learn a lot from him, but he's always there for me for the past three years of my life. When he died, it was kinda hard for me because I didn't really understand what it was, but I saw Tai Lung killing them in my own eyes. That day was horrific for me and it left me feeling like I was abandoned. It took me like 9 years to figure out why people die and how to deal with it, but that's part of life, I guess." Musaki answered.

Arizona stared at Musaki with his eyes feeling hollow and also much more understanding and then he asked, "What made you want to rescue me from Dai Ling's tower that day?"

Musaki figured that this would be a random question, but he wasn't afraid to answer that question and he replied, "Shifu wanted me to see if I'm capable of doing a rescue mission on my own, which was cool and dangerous, and when I met you, I saw someone who's been through a lot more worse than anyone else. What made me want to rescue you-because I want to help others who have been in rough situations and turn it into a positive one."

Arizona could easily understand that his real reason was that he saved him because no one else could let him go and get hated for no reason. He asked, "Do you think I'm...different?"

That question was a little unexpected, but Musaki replied, "You're cool the way you are. We're all different, but we're just the same as everyone else. We're all just who we are and we just have to be happy with it."

Arizona smiled at him because what makes him the way he is is who he's staying true to. He looked at Musaki and said, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Just for giving me a chance and to look at the world in a different way that Dai Ling wouldn't let me. He always told me that a wolf like me would never be friends with anyone, let alone a panda...but once you rescued me, I knew he was wrong." Arizona added.

"You're welcome, buddy."

The next day, as Shifu was meditating at the Dragon Grotto, he hears someone frantically flying his way and he could sense that it was an urgent message from somewhere.

When he turns around, he sees Zeng coming in and he started panting heavily and Shifu looks at him with growing concern and he asked, "What's the matter, Zeng?"

Zeng tried to catch his breath and suddenly, they see Musaki and Arizona coming in and saw a grief-stricker, horrified Zeng standing by. Musaki grew concerned and he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I got...a terrible message...from Arizona." Zeng said, between panting.

There was a sinking feeling in Arizona's stomach that something was definitely going wrong. When he opened up the scroll, he was completely and utterly disturbed by who wrote it. Musaki notices Arizona looking stunned and he asked, "What's it say?"

Arizona shuddered sharply, tried to find his voice and said, "Arizona, I know that you're still alive...but after you read this message, you should know that you won't be alive much longer because you will have the same fate you gave our master, Dai Ling. We're coming for you and you little panda friend too and this time...we're gonna kill the monster we know you are. See ya in the Valley of Peace, Mah-ru."

Arizona's heart dropped after reading the letter and he figured that this would be the end of him and he got down on his knees, lets his head down, growls softly and he finally lets out a quivered whisper, "They're coming for me."

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER! What will the young wolf Arizona do now? This is gonna leave you speechless and pumped up for the battle scene. This is pre-battle scene and later on, the real battle will commence!<p> 


	13. We'll Defend You

We pick up where we left off..

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: We'll Defend You<p>

"WHAT?" the Five shouted in shock and utter horror.

Tigress was the first to react to this situation and she angrily asked, "How did this came about?"

"I-I-I don't know. It-it seems as though they're really ticked at me after I killed Dai Ling. I figured that there might be survivors, but what I didn't know is that they were still mad at me and vowed revenge on me." Arizona answered, fearfully.

As soon as Ruiz read the note, he feared the worst that they might come and kill Arizona, but also him too because he escaped after sneaking out of the tower after Musaki rescued Arizona out of there. He swallowed hard, scratched his neck and stared at the others thinking about how this will come about.

He took a deep breath and then asked, "Are they coming for me too?"

Arizona looked at Ruiz after asking that question and quickly asked, "Wh-what do you mean?"

Ruiz closed his eyes and just tapped his fingers in a fearful manner and replied, "Well, I'm thinking that when they see me, they'll kill me too."

Musaki pounded his fist hard on the table and angrily said, "Not a chance. Not when I'm around."

Arizona gave the note to Musaki and reminded him that they're coming for him as well. He let out a look filled with rage and anger towards the 28 remaining wolf members and he said, "So? We defeated half of them once and there's no doubt in my mind that we'll defeat the other half."

Shifu pounded his cane on the floor and told Musaki, "You will not fight this alone, Musaki. We're all gonna defend you and Arizona for the safety of ourselves and the Valley."

Arizona lowered his head down and only stared at the table and he said, "No one is risking their lives for me. I'll handle this myself."

Everyone's reaction was full of shock, disbelief and ultimate full of fear deep inside when Arizona said that he can handle it himself. Shifu was the first one to break the silence and he said, "You are not permitted to fight this alone."

"Why not? I can't let these people just come in and kill the people that I deeply care about. If that means giving up my life to keep everyone safe, so be it." Arizona explained.

Shifu got into his face and said, "Listen to yourself! Do you know what might happen if we lost you? We would be devastated if you died!"

Arizona felt like he wasn't gonna back down, but he can sense in Shifu's eyes that there was a reason why he shouldn't fight alone. He asked, "Why do you think that?"

Shifu's face shifted from anger to sadness in seconds and he let out a sad sigh and told him, "Since you've been here, you're like a son to me. You've been through a lot in your life and it was unfortunate you had to be there for it, but I can't risk having to lose another person that I potentially have lot of respect and love for you. I made a promise to your father that I would look out for you and keep you from harm and I'm willing to keep that promise."

Arizona had a change of heart and he sees everyone looking at him, wanting to protect him and fight for him. Tigress went over to him and she gave him a hug and said, "We all want what's best for you. Let us fight these people for you. Please, Arizona."

Musaki went around him and he said, "I am completely ready for a battle that they won't know what might come for them. If they want war, we'll give them war."

All the other members of the Five and his friends agreed to fight them to defend Arizona and to show that there is a support factor for him and they all stood up and Po reached out and said, "We'll fight and defend you because we're all awesome...just like you."

Arizona felt emotionally overwhelmed with the fact that they're willing to protect him and their love just brought him much more happiness that he never felt before. He let out a few tears and he said, "I can't believe you guys are willing to do this for me."

Viper slithers up to the young wolf and she told him, in a gentle voice, "We'll never let you fight alone. Together, we will stand up against the face of evil."

Arizona felt a range of mixed emotions about all of this and he also feared that the result would be that he might lose his friends during the battle and Musaki could sense that feeling and he said, "Don't worry, buddy. You won't lose us because we never say die."

He nodded his head and understood what he said and Shifu asked him, "Are you willing to confront your past?"

Arizona knew that his past was a dark and scary one to endure and look back at, but he was willing to not let it overpower him for the rest of his life and that he will move on from it. He let out a very serious fighting face and he said, "Let's do this."

Shifu chuckled and he said, "That's what I want to hear."

Po then looks at Arizona and he asked, "So...where is this battle?"

Arizona looks at the note and he then reads, "We'll fight in the abandoned outskirts of the Valley of Peace tomorrow."

"Well, if we must battle there, we must train our hardest for tomorrow." Shifu added.

Everyone headed out of the kitchen and onto the training hall and Arizona walked out of there, feeling like he will do this battle and that his haunting past will leave him behind and with his newfound strength, he'll get through anything.

Soon after, the rest of the kung-fu masters began training as hard as they can to prep themselves for battle. Arizona did his training more harder than ever; by doing some flips, punches, throws, kicks and many more moves he could do to grow more stronger than ever. Musaki also trained harder too by sparring with Arizona and used his sais to add more physicality he's doing.

Shifu was immediately impressed by Arizona's fighting skills with Musaki and his follow-up with Tigress, Po and himself also followed suit. They could see a maximum amount of potential for Arizona's kung-fu.

After three hours of intense training, they were ready to face the biggest fight they ever put in. Shifu looked at them and he told them, "Get some rest, students. For tomorrow...we have a huge task on our shoulders."

As the next day came on, they were walking through the outskirts of the Valley of Peace and into a secluded abandoned location named, The Meadows of Muddy Misery, waiting for Dai Ling's 28 living army members to come forward to confront Arizona. Musaki was eager to fight for Arizona and he looked at him and asked, "Nervous?"

Arizona had a look filled with deep toughness and also complete rage because he can see the wolves in his mind and then, he turned to Musaki and replied, "What's nervous?"

Musaki already knew that Arizona showed no signs of nervousness in him and he immediately understood what it meant, showing there's no nerves at all.

The wind started blowing a little heavier and as they stopped and the first lightning stroke, in comes Dai Ling's 28 surviving army members coming in front of them with torches, swords, knives and other weapons to take in. Mah-ru was the first one to see Arizona, eager to kill him. He looked at the others and he said, "I see you got something that was originally ours."

Shifu looked at them with fierce anger and he said, "He was never yours in the first place."

"Who gives a crap about what you say?"

Tigress stepped in, let out a hateful snarl and said, "We do. We give a crap about what he says, whereas we don't."

Another wolf stepped in and he stared at Tigress and he said, "I like your style, kitty. Maybe you and me could..."

He reached in to pinch Tigress' behind, but she caught him before he could even laid hands on her and just threw him down and punched him in the face as hard. She then went to him and said, "Big mistake, pervert."

Mah-ru could immediately see that this is not the time for chit-chat. He raises his sword and he said, "Enough talk, ATTACK!"

* * *

><p>Keep your eyes on the computer screen because this battle will be one of the most fiercest one you'll ever see. And you'll see why I dubbed it 'horror' on the next chapter. Take any guesses on who will win this battle.<p> 


	14. Battle Commence!

The battle is ON! Take your guess who wins the battle!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Battle Commence!<p>

The wolves immediately went in after them and the kung-fu masters quickly went in for the attack as they fought them one-by-one. Two of the wolves fought with Po and Monkey and they were willing to kill both of them, but Po had other ideas. He went in front of them and sat them down, causing the wolves to let out a muffled scream to remove themselves from them.

As he got up, he pounded him with his feet and sent them flying through the air with his belly. Monkey jumped behind him and took him down hard, spun them around and threw them to the other side, causing the wolves to land on the tree.

Monkey looked at Po and gave them high-fives and he said, "That's using your butt."

"Thanks. Wanna kiss it?" asked Po.

Monkey stares at him with disgust and he quicklt said, "Don't go there, man."

Viper went ahead and swiped three of them with her tail and one actually tried to grab it, which didn't go so well for her and she completely went over the edge and wrapped her body to squeeze them, causing the wolf to almost lose consciousness and he said, "You choked me."

Viper spat at their faces and she told them, in an angry tone, "That's what you get for causing pain on Arizona."

Mantis went ahead and beat them up with his pincers and then used some pressure points to make one wolf beat himself up instead of Mantis and he said, "That's one way to hit yourself."

Then another one hurdles his way and Mantis got on top of him and slapped him in the eye and sent him flying out of the palace and said, "Sayonara, sucker!"

Crane and Tigress were next to take down four wolves and one looked at her and he said, "Hey, pretty lady. Wanna curl up with a real wolf after this battle or you're just gonna beat my tail every chance you get?"

Tigress went ahead and scratched him on the nose while Crane swoops in with his wings of justice and sent shockwaves flying through them, causing them to lose balance and fall down on the ground as hard. Tigress went ahead and she told them, "I don't date wolves who are bloodthirsty and evil."

Crane winks at her and said, "Good one, Tigress."

They stood up and Crane goes up and Tigress reaches his legs and they fly up and then, Tigress lets go of his legs, does a flip and kicked them in the faces with her legs and lands on the ground.

Shifu, Shing and Kazuo went ahead and fought the other wolves and one tried to punch Shifu in the face, but Shifu had other ideas; he went ahead and kicked, punched and slapped them across the entire body. Two of them went for Kazuo and Shing, but Shing went ahead and used his claws to scratch their faces and got on top of them and roared at their faces, letting out a huge snarl.

Kazuo then got on top of Shing's mane and he taunted them saying, "Hey, over here, butt-dog faces!"

They then grab a hold of Kazuo, but he quickly got away and then Shing follows him as well and when they stopped, Kazuo turns around and shows his butt to their faces, letting out his secret weapon.

One wolf gasped and he already knew that he was gonna do next and he angrily said, "You wouldn't dare."

Kazuo scoffed at him and shouted, "Talk to the butt!"

He rose up his tail and lets out his powerful stink into their faces, causing the wolves to cough and groan in disgust while Shing went ahead and beat them down and scratched them every which way but loose.

Shing chuckled as he gave Kazuo a knuckle touch and said, "Now that's stink power."

"You said it, bro!" Kazuo added, high-fiving him.

Arizona, Ruiz and Musaki were the ones to battle Mah-ru, Moki and another set of wolves to take them down and Arizona and Ruiz grabbed a hold of their elbows and Ruiz took them down with his feet, kicking them in the head and he throws Arizona to another side, making the wolves chase him and he beats them to the punch. Mah-ru punches him in the face and goes for it again, but is stopped by Arizona's hand and he punches him back as well.

Musaki went ahead and fought them great and knocked two of them out and Arizona went behind him and he got on top of Arizona, flipped him in the air and does an aerial dynamic superpower, using his fist and took them down flat.

But the wolves didn't come close to giving up. Mah-ru growled at them and said, "Enough of this! Let's kill!"

The wolves cheered as well and they immediately went ahead and beat up the Five, Po, Shifu, Kazuo, Shing, Ruiz and Musaki. They all tried to stop them, but they weren't strong enough to take them down as well. Every punch, slam, scratch, shove and other usage of weapons the wolves used were gonna take the rest of the gang down hard. Horrified by this, Arizona tried to stop them but one wolf smacked him across the face and he fell down to the ground and landed on the mud.

Then, a muddy Arizona got back up and he suddenly witnessed a horrible sight-most of his friends beaten, battered, bruised and bloodied up. He was devastated to know that this would happen and he slowly walks over to them, one-by-one, all knocked out and he sees Musaki lying there, with blood and scars over his face and he went over to him and asked, "Musaki! Are you alive?"

No answer. He shook him up just so that he can wake up, but he heard a soft painful moan coming out of him and Musaki looked at him and he sees a very grief-stricken Arizona in front of him and he said, "They're too freakin' strong."

Arizona feared the worst that he might die. He panted heavily and he said, "Don't leave me like this. You're like the only friend I ever have."

"I'm not dead, dude. Just knocked out." Musaki said, in pain.

The lightning strikes and thunder started to rumble and Arizona looked up to the sky and sees that it's gonna rain and he looked at him and Musaki told him, "You gotta fight them. Show them no mercy."

"But...I can't do this without you." Arizona said, tearfully.

Musaki chuckled softly and he said, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Soon enough, he blacked out and Arizona tried to wake him up, but he was already unconscious. He buried his face on Musaki's shoulder and started crying. He hugged him deeply and he figued that someone close to him would be knocked out and as he looked at the others; they were a mixture of unconsciousness and exhaustion, like they couldn't go on.

Then, he looks up and there's Mah-ru standing there with a smirk on his face and Arizona slowly stood up from the ground, with a face filled with rage, anger and hate seeping through him. He started breathing and then, he lets out a huge growl and a scream as the lightning strikes again and Arizona shouted, "YOU WILL FREAKIN' PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

He immediately came at Mah-ru and beat him down hard and harder than ever. Punches were being thrown back and forth and he was gonna fight them until one dies. Mah-ru grabbed him and slammed him down on the ground and the tree and threw him back to the mud again.

He laid there, muddy, beaten up and bloodied, but he never gave up. Mah-ru and his comrades came down and he said, "When will you get it? No one would ever be friends with you nor even defend you. Dai Ling has always told you that, but then this...this...panda came in and ruined everything! Love does not exist anymore and it's all a sign of weakness! And we are willing to end your life because of your defiance!"

Arizona groans in pain and tells them, "You're wrong."

That made Mah-ru more furious as Arizona stood up and he said, "You've always been wrong about everything. You've been giving me all this hate, torture and I was your easy target...and I've been letting you ruin my life for 15 years. But not anymore...because love does exist and all you did was tell me stupid lies about me and the world. I'm surrounded by friends...good friends who are always there for me and helped me up when no one else would! You don't even deserve to live anymore because everything you and Dai Ling ever told me...was a lie. This is my new life now..."

Arizona weilds in his fighting stance and he finished, "...and I am not gonna let you destroy it again!"

Every wolf came to him, but Arizona beat them down harder, not caring if he would kill them. He used his methods to take them down and ends up with him throwing every wolf out of the hill to their deaths. As more came in, he beats them up and then, he squeezed their neck, as blood starts coming out of them and throws him out of the way.

Mah-ru watched in horror as Arizona defeats every wolf coming his way, including tearing them apart, limb-from-limb and scratching them with every chance he gets.

Then, he looks at Mah-ru and he's still willing to kill Arizona and Mah-ru scratched him on the nose, face and shoulder, letting out a very painful howl and Mah-ru puts his sword onto his neck and he said, "You'll regret that you did that. Now...prepare to embrace your last day of living!"

Before he could even kill Arizona, a knife suddenly emerged out of nowhere and stabs Mah-ru in the back as well, causing him to roar in pain and Arizona then took the sword from him and slices off his head and devoruing every part of his body and throws the remains down that hill.

Arizona pants heavily as blood was all over his shorts and some on himself, but he felt a sense of relief that his past is now dead. He looks down and he sees a sai from under the mud. He looks up and sees Musaki laying there with a thumbs-up on top and Arizona does the same as well.

Arizona climbs up and Musaki lets out a helping hand to pull him back to the top and Musaki told him, "Wow, and I thought Tigress was harcore."

They both looked at each other and Arizona hugged him tightly, feeling a wave of emotion all over that he's all right and he said, "I thought I might lose you."

Musaki chuckled and he said, "Like I said, you'll never lose me. You took down these guys by yourself."

Arizona felt like he got a sense of accomplishment on himself that he did this on his own and he sees all the other kung-fu masters stand up and watched Arizona bask in on his glory and it impressed them all beyond his wildest dreams.

Shifu went over to him and they stared at each other for a minute and he said, "I am very proud of you...my son."

He gave him a bow and Arizona felt proud too and he said, "Thanks...father."

Arizona bowed back as did the rest of the kung-fu masters and Kazuo, Ruiz and Shing followed suit as well. Tigress happily went to him and said, "You are hardcore, just like me."

Musaki rolled his eyes at that comment and then he said, "I agree with her."

Then, he froze and realize that he just agreed with her and he asked, in shock, "Did that just come out of my mouth?"

"Yes it did, Musaki." Tigress said, with a chuckle.

"Then...how do I take it back?"

Tigress went to him and he said, "You can't."

Po went up to Arizona and gave him a huge hug and shouted, "That was AWWWWWWWWESOMMMMMMME!"

Arizona felt like he was gonna be choked to death and he said, "Can you let go now? I'm losing the feeling in my neck."

He immediately let go of him and he said, with an embarassing chuckle, "Sorry, wolfie guy."

Arizona felt like his past is starting to exit out of his mind and replaced it with a new feeling-moving forward and gaining peace. He chuckled and said, "Thanks to you guys, you kept me going and I found peace within myself."

Shifu smiled at him and he said, "Yes, you did. You found peace within yourself and with your kung-fu."

Musaki patted him on the shoulder and said, "Looks like you have the fighting skills of a kung-fu master."

"I guess you're right."

Musaki took a deep sigh and he said, "I need a bath."

Arizona looked at his muddy and bloody self and said, "Yeah, me too. It's like I took a blood-mud bath and it ends up with me being dirty."

"But at least you're gonna be groomed again." Tigress added.

"I knew that one was coming."

* * *

><p>VICTORIOUS! Is Arizona radical or what? There's more coming up!<p> 


	15. Peace Inside

This is where we reach the end of this story and everything's all cool now. Too soon to be ending, I know, but I had to wrap it up somehow.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Peace Inside<p>

Later that evening, Arizona was just sitting at the bath house, letting the warm water soak his entire fur and scrubs out every ounce of mud or blood around him, because it was one dirty and bloody battle, but he felt like he could bask in his victory because of that.

He takes a deep exhale of relief as he relaxes himself and he cleans himself up afterwards. Soon enough, there was a knock on the door and he sees Viper coming in and he said, "I hope you don't mind, but I found another pair of shorts for you."

Arizona looks up and he lets out a smile and said, "Thanks."

"It's in your room." she said.

"All right."

Immediately after she left, he got out of the tub, dried himself off, wrapped his towel around him and then he steps out of the bath house on the way to his room and then, he went in, sees a clean pair of shorts, picks it up, removes his towel and puts it on. He then sits down on his bed and thinks about the entire battle he had to endure. As he looks back, he realizes that what he did was all to save his friends, in which he considers his family.

He sighs heavily and he can still see Mah-ru's face on his mind, but then looks back on sees that he was really glad that he did it and for that same reason, the memories he only looked back were the ones that involved Musaki giving him a taste of the good life and spending time with his new friends.

For the first time in his life, he definitely felt like he is in peace...and he owes it all to Musaki.

Suddenly, the door opens and Arizona looks up and there's Musaki standing there and he asked, "You okay?"

The young wolf nodded his head as Musaki came in the room and he could see that something's up with him and he asked, "Something wrong?"

Arizona looks at Musaki and he quickly replied, "No. Everything's...great, actually."

He lets out a small chuckle and Arizona stared at him and he also told him, "You think...that if I was still a monster, would you still be friends with someone like me?"

Musaki chuckled softly and he replied, "Of course I would. You kicked insane butt out there and it's like...you're an animal-even though you are one."

Arizona started laughing and he looks at him and said, "I am, ain't I?"

"Yeah, you were like super-rough and you weren't taking crap from anyone...all to protect us."

Arizona's smile faded a little and he told him, "Most times, I wished it was me instead of you guys and being a protector...it's kind of a habit for wolves."

"I understand completely." Musaki added.

Arizona puts his arm around Musaki's shoulder and he said, "I just...wanna thank you."

"For what?"

"For being the first person to come into my life and gave me so much happiness that I never felt before and for bringing me out of the darkness and into a new world. I don't know how many times I would have to thank you for what you did for me." Arizona added.

Musaki felt touched by Arizona's gratitude for it and he told him, "Well hey, once a friend always a friend."

Suddenly, Musaki had an idea that he wants to show Arizona somewhere where he can see his parents' tomb and said, "There's something I gotta show ya and it's a really cool place."

That brightened Arizona up and he asked, "Where's that?"

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be the last one, so stick around for this heartwarming end of the story.<p> 


	16. Heartfelt Words in a Graveyard

Here's where we end this with a heartfelt note.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Heartfelt Words in a Graveyard<p>

Minutes later, Musaki takes Arizona to somewhere special in the Valley of Peace and to his surprise, it was a graveyard. This kinda took the young wolf by surprise and he turned to Musaki and asked, "Why are we in a graveyard?"

Musaki knew that the question was coming. He let out a heavy sigh and then replied, "I want you to see my parents' tomb."

Arizona was very reluctant about being in a graveyard, but he figured that he might be able to see his parents' grave anyway. He let out a sharp exhale and he said, "All right. Take me to your parent's grave."

They walked across parts of the tombs and what caught Arizona's eye was the two tombs with a lot of Chinese and Japanese symbols on top of them and a few set of candles on top of them and when they got there, the young wolf was surprised to see that these are Musaki's bio parents.

He got down on his knees and read on his father's tombstone; 'Sakamoto Bushido Akio-most well-respected, trusted and loveable panda that everyone can look at as everyone's philosopher in his Japanese heritage and at such a young age. Wiser and much more humble than anyone else gaining a lot of knowledge and wisdom from his father; Oak Sung Akio. May he rest in peace for he has left a huge mark in our hearts...forevermore.'

That made Arizona felt like his father meant a lot for Musaki and he turned to him, seeing him a little happy and asked, "He meant a lot to you, huh?"

Musaki let out a huge sigh and he said, "Yep. It's like he's a wise person who's got so much raw and promising philosophy and always gave out wisdom that most people never knew they had before. I always admired him in the three years I've been born."

Arizona could see that it was one of the most eye-opening things that he's seen and then, he sees another tombstone next to his father's and reads his mother's tomb; 'Bao-Yi Cheng-beautiful and well-mannered person who's heart is gold as the bright sun and a heart bigger than any other mountain. No other woman has ever been able to be full of grace, charm and most definitely, loving and nurturing to all children-including her own sons; Musaki and Zeke. Your grace, beauty and kindness will maintain a special place in our hearts.'

Hearing those words moved Arizona in ways he never felt moved before in his life, knowing that someone would think highly of his parents and how much of an impact it caused on others from Musaki's old hometown. He turns to Musaki, who seems to be feeling really lighthearted and proud about how people would say kind words to his parents that way. He sighed heavily, scratched the back of his head and he said, "I wish I could've met them."

Suddenly, Musaki wanders around and to his surprise, he sees something completely amazing-Arizona's parent's tombs. He calls him out to come see what he found and when he quickly got to his side, his jaw completely dropped when he sees his parent's tombs near Musaki's parents and he asked, "How'd you-?"

"I was surprised as well." Musaki added.

That made Arizona feel totally joyful that he finally found his parents' tombs and he told him, "Now I know exactly why you wanted me to come here."

Musaki looked at his father's tomb and he was surprised to know that Arizona's dad was the emperor and he asked, "Your dad was the emperor?"

Arizona nodded his head and Musaki was completely blown away by that and he read what it said on the grave; 'most well-respected and humble emperor that's ever lived in China.' He looked at Arizona and he seemed a bit misty-eyed about what they said about him and then Musaki read his mothers' grave and said, 'Beauty and royalty could not describe in utter words on how this woman is. The emperor is a lucky one.'

Then, Musaki had an idea about this and he turned to Arizona and he asked, "You mind if I...say a few words to them?"

That touched Arizona's heart that Musaki asked him that question and he felt deeply emotional and also all kinds of mixed feelings of happiness inside and he replied, "That'd be awesome."

Musaki looked over at his parents' tombs and he began thinking of words to say to them and he let out a heavy sigh, clears his throat and he said, "Hey, guys. I'm Xing-Fu Musaki Ko-Kanji Bushido Akio-Meng Cheng Xi-Wang, but you can call me Musaki for short. I've never met you guys before, but from what I can gather, your son-Arizona-is like really the greatest person you could ever raise. If it's all the same to you, I lost my parents when I was three by Tai Lung, so I understand how it feels like to lose the people you love. Anyway, Arizona is a really awesome friend and a strong fighter and protector and I think I'm really fortunate to have rescued him from Dai Ling's darkness and stepped into a new light for him. I hope you guys know that he's a really great friend and I'm happy to say that he's a strong warrior."

Arizona stood there with tears in his eyes, listening to Musaki saying much kind words to them and he just felt like he could do the same and Musaki turns around and he sees him crying and asked, "Are you okay?"

He lets out a sniffle, a few choked sobs and he responded, "Yeah, I'm just...just never heard anything like that before."

"Because it's true."

"Um...can I have a few words of my own with yours?"

Musaki felt enlightened to hear some words coming out of Arizona to his parents and he let out a smile and said, "Absolutely."

Arizona then got down to his knees over to Musaki's parents' tombstones and he said, "Hey there. My name's Arizona and it's like an honor to be able to talk to you guys. Your son, Musaki is like the best friend I never had before in my life and he just rescued me from the pit of darkness and shame and hurt feelings I felt all these years after I lost my parents. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be where I am today. He just made a stronger person to be a better person and...he inspired me to protect those who feel like they're being rejected of who they are. I just hope that one day...I could be like your son."

That comment tugged on Musaki's heartstring and he felt a wave of emotion pouring all over him when Arizona said these words and Arizona said, "I know you guys must be very proud of your son and I wish I had met you guys and took me in and we would've been brothers...like we are now."

Arizona stood up and looked at Musaki and he gave him a hug and said, "I just can't stop saying thank you for everything you did for me. I owe you my life."

Musaki embraces the hug and he replied, "Hey, everyone deserves a chance."

"And thank you for helping me move on with my past so I can live a peaceful life."

"We all helped too."

Musaki and Arizona turned around and he sees Po, Shifu, the Five, Kazuo, Shing, Zeke and Ruiz coming in the graveyard and Shifu went up to him and he said, "You're the best thing that's ever happened here in our palace."

"Yeah, you're family now." Po added.

That made Arizona feel happier than ever that he feels like he's a part of their family and he said, "And I feel lucky to call you guys my family...my awesome kung-fu family."

Tigress went up to him and gave him a hug and she said to him, "You have greatness in you, Arizona. I can sense it."

"Are you sure it wasn't from your man-lady ego?" Musaki asked, in a sarcastic tone.

Tigress snarled at Musaki and told him, "It was just a compliment."

Arizona couldn't bear to think about her relationship with Musaki and he asked, "Are you sure you guys aren't really boyfriend and girlfriend?"

They then looked at each other in disgust and both said, in unison, "Heck to to freakin' no!"

"No way we're boyfriend and girlfriend!" Tigress shouted.

Musaki scoffs in agreement and shivers in disgust and added, "She's like way too old for me."

Tigress didn't take that comment well and she said, "What do you mean by that?"

Shifu chuckled softly and turns his attention to Arizona and he said, "They're like brother and sister, only one's mature than the other."

Arizona chuckled softly and said with a smile, "I could get used to this."

* * *

><p>And for that, we dub this completed! I'd like to thank all of you guys for reviewing this story! Much appreciated! And who says horror doesn't have a happy ending? There will be more new fics on the way, so stick around!<p> 


End file.
